When it Rains
by chivalryisntdead
Summary: Bella comes home one night to discover Charlie acting out of character, and Jacob and Billy seem to be behind it. What happens when Edward finds a letter waiting for him rather than her? After Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn . ExB of course! REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fanfiction world!**

**I'm back! For the first time in months I've began to write Twilight FanFiction again. (Don't ask me why, because honestly, I have no idea!) This story is not as action-packed or disastrous as my last story, however, it's very emotional. I'm really nervous to be posting this because my last story ended up being such a big hit and getting so much love, that this could just plummet! Help this story not to be such an epic fail! Review Review Review!**

**Also! If you have read the beginning before, the plot and story has changed a bit! Starting at Chapter three EVERYTHING is rewritten! Thank you to all the positive feedback I have gotten from those of you asking me to continue! You finally convinced me!!  
**

**This chapter runs pretty slowly, and I would appreciate you not giving up on it, yet! Thanks!**

**As Always, you guys are the best!  
**

Light fled into my room and burnt into my closed eyes. The room was chilled and I wasn't quite ready to start my day. I groaned and squeezed my eyes tighter together, rolling over in the bed pulling the cover with me as I ducked under it. I heard an almost noiseless chuckle from only a few inches away from my face. I huffed and furrowed my brows into the pillow I rested on comfortably. I pulled my knees slightly closer to my chest and curled up against the figure I could feel lying outside of the covers. The comforter was gently pulled from over my head as I fought tiredly to place it back in my hands and cover up my face from the gray light flooding in.

"No," I mumbled lazily, "Stop. Sleepy." My words weren't making sense, but I figured a century old vampire could figure it out. He chuckled and pulled the blanket completely from my face.

"Noooo" I whined pitifully. "Too bright!" I felt cold breath against my face as the light was suddenly gone. I slowly cracked my eyes to see Edward's dark topaz eyes staring down at me with a smile playing on his lips, slowly cracking into the crooked smile I loved. The tired state of mind didn't even affect his ability to dazzle me beyond wonders. Light shone around his head and his eyes, as dark as they were, were sparkling. He wore an off-white sweater and I chuckled to myself at the angelic figure before me. He was always my angel, however the way the light shone and the way his eyes seemed so relaxed made him look even more reverent than usual. He raised his eyebrow.

"You look like an angel." I whispered closing my eyes as I smiled. He chuckled lightly as I cuddled into his arm that kept him hovered above me. He leaned forward and kissed my lips sweetly. A jolt of electricity burst through me, even reaching the tips of my toes causing them to curl slightly as his icy lips pressed into mine gently and tenderly. As the kiss intensified I tasted the sleep in my throat. I pushed him away slightly and turned my head away from his lips. He jumped backwards and sat perched at the edge of the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes were anxious and full of pain. I blushed and realized how rash I had been about something so mundane. My eyes widened slightly as I shook my head quickly.

"Then what is it?" He asked slowly inching closer to me. "Bella, why aren't you breathing?" I grimaced when he reminded me about my aching lungs.

"Human moment!" I gasped before covering my mouth with my hand as I struggled to get out of the bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my dresser as I rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth frantically. I couldn't even stand the taste of the morning or the smell of it, and yet I kissed Edward with it. His vampire senses were so acute, there was no way he didn't smell it.

I flushed red as the door slowly opened as I was brushing my teeth. He smiled a relieved smile as he stood behind me while I spat the remaining toothpaste in the sink; so ladylike. I smiled a bitter smile as he spun me around by my waist as I placed the tooth brush in the cup where I kept them neatly. I gasped and stumbled as his hand rested on the small of my back steadying me. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I had naively hoped that he would let me just rest against his chest for a minute before pulling me backwards to stare into his ocher eyes.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" He said softly as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I needed to brush my teeth…" I said honestly.

"Are you really that worried about plaque?" He teased raising an eyebrow. I shook my head slowly as he let me slide back into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "You're perfect no matter what," He paused and I could feel his lips smile against my hair, "With or without morning breath." I blushed furiously and he laughed happily.

"Shut up," I mumbled into his chest. His chest shook with laughter.

"It's not as bad as you think, love."He promised before tearing me away from him and kissing my lips gently and chastely. He pulled away and slid out the door, closing it behind him.

I grabbed my clothes and quickly changed into them, not wasting any time. I ran a comb through my hair and headed to my room. He sat gracefully on my bed and smiled as I entered the room. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and I willingly took a seat. He smiled as I stared into his too-dark eyes. I reached out and touched his face, and ran my thumb over the dark circles underneath them. I placed my other hand on the other side of his face and slowly moved both my hands behind his neck as I wrapped my arms around him and began to kiss him smoothly and more coordinated than I had originally planned.

Edward smoothly shifted me so I was straddling him. I wrapped my hands in his hair and got caught up in the kiss. Edward leaned back, now resting horizontally while I rested above him. A few moments passed and instead of breaking away like I was accustomed to by now, he flipped us so he was now pinning me onto the bed. He deepened the kiss further and on a regular basis, I would have encouraged such behavior. But right now his body was fierce and rigid, and slowly I could feel my lungs begging for air. I lightly removed my hands from his hair and placed them on his cheek, and ever so lightly I pushed him a few inches from my face. His eyes were nearly black; not with hunger, but with lust. I gasped for air and his breathing was rushed. He stared at me intently while I caught my breath. He rolled from above me to my side. His body was still and his eyes were still dark.

After my breathing was back to normal and Edward's posture had relaxed, I let my head fall into his chest.

"I'm sorry," He muttered as he stroked my hair. I abruptly pulled my head from his chest and stared into his hardly-lightened eyes.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, my brows pulling together.

"I took that too far," He said softly. "I didn't mean to be so…so aggressive. I just couldn't stop myself." His voice was tainted with chagrin. I smiled after his apology.

"I really didn't mind," I smiled up at him and a faint smile played on his lips.

"You should go hunting," I insisted quietly.

"I can wait," He said stubbornly.

"Your eyes are so dark," I said honestly. "Didn't you say something about a family trip today? Why did you decide not to go?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I didn't like the idea of leaving you alone without any of us to stay behind. Besides, it's torture having to be away from you that long." My heart skipped a beat as he flashed my favorite crooked smile. He laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about me," I promised, "You really need to go hunting and I haven't hung out with Angela in a really long time. She invited me to Port Angeles today, and I guess I'll go with her. I'll be perfectly fine." He stared at me sideways before finally nodding his head, conceding with my decision.

"Fine," he sighed, "They're leaving in thirty minutes. I should go home and get ready. Promise me you will keep your phone with you?" His voice was so pathetic when he worried.

"I promise," I said rolling my eyes. He eyed me carefully before standing up slowly taking me with him and walking slowly to the window.

"I should be home by tomorrow morning. I will keep my cell phone on, and if you need anything, call me immediately. If I don't answer, try Alice or Carlisle. They both keep theirs on all the time, as well." I felt as if he was making a list that you leave for a babysitter; all the emergency contacts are right here, and if anything were to happen…

"Edward, I'll be fine." I insisted. He sighed heavily before wrapping his arms around my shoulders pulling me to him and kissing my lips chastely and resting me against his chest. As I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath taking in Edward's scent, the phone began to ring. I jumped in Edward's arms as he kept me upright and still. Charlie yelled that he 'got it' before I could even consider answering the phone. A few seconds passed as I rested my head on Edward's chest again. Edward stiffened and I wasn't sure what was wrong. I pulled away and looked him directly in the eyes. He growled almost inaudibly under his breath.

"Edward?" I called. His eyes snapped from the wall and focused on m y face as his softened slightly.

"Jacob and Billy are coming to watch the game tonight," He stated warily. My heart raced. He had said Jacob. The very same Jacob who had been off God knows where for weeks if not months, without a single word to anyone. My chest still hurt thinking about his abandonment. Although losing Jacob was nothing like losing my soul mate, however, losing a best friend is painful in its own way. Edward seemed to understand as he just kissed my cheek and let me process.

"Would you like me to stay, now?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I…I don't think I want to see him. Not just yet. I think he needs more time. I'll just do my best to get home after the game would be sure to be over." My logic was flawed somewhere in its master plan, yet somehow it seemed silly to try and locate where. Edward watched me cautiously and nodded.

"If you're sure," He accepted his defeat. After all, he knew better than I did that he needed to hunt and that there was no way he could be around me safely much longer.

"You should go, really. I'm just going to call Ang and then I'll be going with her to Port Angeles. I'll be fine." I promised. He nodded and kissed me passionately on the lips. A jolt of electricity shot from my spine to each crevice of my body. I swooned in his arms as he rested me on my feet and immediately took off out the window. I would have been more concerned with the rapid exit if Charlie hadn't walked in only seconds later.

"Jake and Billy are coming over to watch the game tonight. Would you like to join us?" He tried. His hand awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find some way to reunite Jake and me.

"I've made plans tonight. I'm going with Angela to a few stores. We'll be out all day. I'll be home later, though. Tell them I said hi." My voice was quiet and simple as he shrugged and walked out.

I caught a glimpse of the clock and gasped as I dialed Angela's number quickly and promised her to meet her there and confirmed that today would be catching up on all the time we had missed lately. She asked me to meet her as soon as I could and I promised I would do my best. I took off running down the stairs and grabbed a jacket on the way out to shield me from the rain.

"Bye, Charlie!" I shouted behind me as I ran out the door. Of course, as much as I tried, the rain proved to be more dangerous than any vampire coven. My foot slipped from underneath me as I yelped. I waited to hit the harsh stone of the driveway and covered my face when two stone hands caught me inches before the ground. I gasped as I looked into the smiling eyes above me.

"You didn't think I would leave without a proper good-bye, did you Miss Swan?" He asked innocently. The rain drizzled on my hair. I blushed as he pulled me into a cradled carry. He walked me to my truck and placed me safely inside the bed of the truck. He smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Take care of yourself," He whispered before pulling away. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you," I said quickly before he shut the door. "I'll miss you." I added. His eyes lit up.

"I love you more than you will ever know." He promised. And with that, he shut the door to the truck and ran into the rainy forest. I revved up my truck and slowly made my way to Port Angeles.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter and is kind of the major chapter of the story. **

**This is also the beginning of the rewrite!! Make sure you read this chapter, even if you read it before, because it all changes NOW!  
**

**Please leave a review! Constructive review would really help me out! More on the way soon!**

**[Disclaimer goes here]**

As I pulled up the house, I knew something wasn't quite right. The house was dark and the light from the living room was only a glow of the TV. The cheers that would have normally filled the night air from the games were long passed when the game ended over an hour before I even attempted to leave for home. I was sure that there would be no reason or desire for them to stay hours after the game was over. I turned into the driveway and shut the car off quickly and angrily. I knew that they had heard the irritating rumble of my truck and it was too late to turn around. I climbed out of the car and began walking towards the eerily quiet house. With clumsy, nervous hands I unlocked the front door and the entry way was dark. The living room was lit up by the glow of sports recaps and the volume was turned low.

"Charlie?"I called, "I-I'm home." I stuttered trying to understand why the house was the way it was.

"In here, Bells." He called. He sounded nervous and his words were ever so slightly slurred. I sighed and finding it inevitable, I walked in slowly.

"Hello, Bella," Billy said simply. I looked over to see Jacob sitting beside his wheelchair on an ottoman. Jacob stared at the floor as if he didn't see me.

"Hi, Billy," I said as sweetly as I could manage. I stood awkwardly, silently hoping Jake would say something. His eyes were hard and his face was serious. I sighed and tried to break the uncomfortable silence filling the room, smothering me.

"H-how was the game?" I tried awkwardly.

"Very boring, actually," Billy said dully. I bit my lip and nodded. I turned on my heel to go to my room, the room was painfully quiet. The dead look in Jacob's eyes killed me. As I turned, however, I saw Jacob stand up. I gasped and stopped.

"We should get going," Billy said quickly. I knew that I was not supposed to see the slight exchange that took place between my father and both Billy and Jacob. Charlie looked up warily and Billy nodded very seriously. Jacob stood up quickly and began to wheel his father out of the house without saying anything.

"Bye, Charlie!" Billy called halfway out the door and the door slammed behind them. I stood awkwardly in the living room not really knowing what to say.

The room was dark and the glow of the muted TV illuminated the room dimly with a constantly changing light. Charlie's face looked different and slightly confused, however anger seemed to cross his features. I turned quickly towards the stairs just hoping for some sort of escape from the hurt feeling Jacob had left me with. I made it to the stairs before Charlie spoke.

"Bella, we need to talk…" his voice was very serious, yet it seemed weak and almost nervous. This was not a common phrase from Charlie, and the sound of it made me anxious. I hesitated by the stairs before I turned and sat in the chair across from where Charlie sat.

"Alright," I sighed quietly. "What would you like to talk about?" I asked sweetly as if I didn't already know what this would center around.

"We need to discuss your relationship with the Cullen kid." His voice was as gruff as usual, only his words were somewhat slurred.

"Dad, maybe we should talk about this in the morning?" I suggested as I rose to my feet. Charlie was never the drunken type. He was never the father that I came home to find drunk. However, I had come to learn in the past few years that when he had drank a can too much of beer that he had been known to let his temper loose. This wasn't like him. I could only assume that this was Billy and Jacob's doing. Even more so, I could have sworn the car hadn't started out front. The rabbit was never known for its subtly. If they were still outside the house, with their hearing, I'm almost sure they could still hear us.

"We'll talk about this now." Charlie slurred angrily. I sighed in defeat as I sat down in the chair ungracefully.

"Bella," He pointed his finger at me and stood up clumsily. "This thing with _Edward_ has to end." Edward's name fell from Charlie's mouth with disdain. I felt anger bubble slightly inside me.

"What you two have, it's…It's unhealthy!" He shouted as he wobbled. "You need to break things off. End it." He demanded. I tried to keep my anger at bay because I knew this wasn't really Charlie speaking. It was booze and Jacob and Billy talking.

"You should really go get some rest." I recommended.

"No, Bella, I don't need sleep. I need you to stop being so stupid." His words hurt, but I couldn't let them. Not right now.

"You both are too young for something this serious. It's unhealthy and you are so obsessed with the damn kid that you can't even see it for yourself!" Charlie was nearly livid and he was only a few inches away from me. His anger had exploded from nowhere and it made me angry and scared all in the same breath. I slid further back into the chair hoping he would be done soon.

"Bella, it's obvious what is going on. He doesn't love you. He made that obvious when he left you!" He said bluntly. I couldn't stop the ache that spread through my chest.

"He left for my own good," I muttered quietly.

"He left because he didn't care! He still doesn't! The way he treats you, Bella, it is incredibly obsessive! It's like he only wants you so no one else can have you. He never lets you do anything and the only person you see is him!" I wasn't sure if his words made sense in his own mind, or if he was just repeating what Billy had said. Even so, it hurt, and I couldn't help but to rebut.

"I went to Port Angeles with Angela today!" I said insisted. Charlie's hands balled into fists as he knocked over what was sitting on the end table near him before slamming his fist down onto the now damaged wood, causing me to jump.

"Stop being so blind, Bella! You only did something with your other friends because he was out of town! What you two have is unhealthy! You are two young and he is just going to hurt you again! You can't be together!" His voice was unusually loud and slurred.

"Dad, you can't forbid me from seeing him…" I whispered angrily. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them slip from my eyes.

"To hell, I can't!" He shouted back.

"I love him, Charlie!" my voice was louder now and began cracking, but it still shied at the decibel his rested at.

"You don't love him! You don't even know what love is, Isabella." He spat. I sighed as I stood up and headed for the stairs. Charlie cut me off and continued yelling.

"Things are over between you two, do you understand me?!" His voice was making me sick.

"No, Charlie, I don't!" I said back through clenched teeth.

"You can't see him and that is final!! As long as you live under my roof, you will stay away from him!" His voice was livid and his face was contorted in anger.

"You can't do that!" I shouted, my voice cracked as tears threatened to fall from my eyes, burning them and screwing with my vision.

"Give me one reason why I can't!?!" He bellowed back. I searched my neck desperately for the chain the hung around my neck before pulling it out, showing Charlie the ring that he had yet to learn about.

"Because we're ENGAGED!" I screamed hysterically. Charlie's face twisted in even further anger as he stared at me. His hand reached out and grabbed the chain I held in my hand, gripping the ring. His hands were shaking.

"The engagement is off," He hissed as he pulled the chain from my neck, shattering the locking mechanism from my neck and leaving the skin on my neck raw.

"Dad, no!" I shouted in anguish. Tears leaked down my face, as I whispered, "You know I won't do that!"

"Then get out of my house." He whispered harshly.

"Please, Charlie, Dad, don't do this…" I begged quietly. His face was red with rage.

"Get out of my house!" He roared. Tears rushed down my face as I ran to the door, stumbling multiple times. I stepped out into the pouring rain, with keys tight in my grip. I saw the rabbit still parked where it remained. I stomped over to the car furiously.

"Get out of the car," I demanded at Jacob who continued to avoid my glare. I hit the window with my fist.

"Get out of the damn car!" I screamed. The rabbit's door swung open dangerously and a monstrously tall Jacob stood in front of me.

"What?" He growled fiercely.

"If you think I'm breaking off the engagement, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought." I shouted over the pounding rain. His eyes bore into me as his chest rumbled.

"Call the engagement off, or else," His voice was cold and nothing like _my_ Jacob's voice.

"Or what?" I called incredulously. "You won't talk to me anymore? How will that be any different?" My voice was shrieking as his blank expression never changed.

"Or else your precious bloodsuckers are dead," He hissed seriously. "They're all fucking dead." I opened my mouth the shout angrily back at him, only no words came to my mouth at the effect of his words.

"You couldn't," I whispered in shock.

"There are so many of _us_, now, it wouldn't even be a challenge," He muttered disdainfully.

"I swear to God, if you touch them-" I began before he cut me off, scoffing.

"You have two days," He confirmed. "If the engagement isn't off in two days, the leeches are gone."

"Get in the car, Jake." I heard Billy demand as he began to shake in fury. Jacob snarled as he climbed back into the small car, gunning the engine loudly and driving out of the driveway and out of sight.

My chest heaved up and down, my heart beating madly in my chest and my lungs caught between the decision to seize or to breathe deeply. I walked to my truck, still shaking out of anger and out of fear. I could never risk the Cullens' lives because of a decision I could easily make. I jammed the keys into the ignition, starting the truck and pulling it out of the driveway as the light of Charlie's room switched off. I screamed in pure anguish as I pushed my truck out of the driveway.

I planned my escape, planned my demise. But I had to change it constantly. I couldn't let Alice see this. After the shortest ride to the Cullen home, I climbed out and ran to the door, jamming the key and jimmying it until the lock opened. My shaky hands betrayed me as I tried desperately to remain strong. I walked to Edward's room, to the room that was supposed to be _our_ room.

I walked desperately to the desk that sat against the glass wall in his room, sitting in the seat anxiously, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper and began to write the worst lie, the most painful letter I had ever written. Tears fought the corners of my eyes as I wrote to him, begging him not to follow me and telling him that the engagement was over. My heart ached as I sobbed as I signed my name at the bottom of the letter.

I took the letter in my shaky hands placing it on the bed where he was sure to see it. I walked to the dresser, taking the wallet from the top, taking out the handful of cash in the pocket and stuffing it my pocket. I walked to his closet, grabbing one of his hoodies, and a t-shirt.

As I walked out of the room I touched the soft fabric of the bedding, and kissing my hand and placing that kiss on the letter I had put on the pillow. I sobbed as I walked down the stairs and to my truck. The truck roared in protest as I turned it on, gunning it out of the driveway. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know what I was going to do, but I did know that I would do whatever it took to keep him, to keep all of them safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Fanfiction world!**

**Chapter Three Here! This is definitely Edward's perspective and it gives you a bit more of the last chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Review Review Review!**

The heart of the beast pumped hot, fresh blood into its veins as it watched its prey with such precision and focus, never once letting its attention be spared. Never did the lion expect such a different predator to be watching it. Never did the predator expect to become the prey. I watched with dark eyes, as the lion stared at the deer a few paces away from the hidden beast. I saw a rumble shake through its body as anticipation ran through his veins. He wanted to make his move, and I was ready to make mine. I moved faster than he, as he rose to run towards the deer. I dove towards him, hitting him from the side, causing him to growl ferociously, the deer darting away, as we tumbled through the forest.

We landed with a thud as I released him and crouched before him. He hopped back onto four feet, ready to wrestle me. The angry prey was the finest. The adrenaline in the blood stream made the sweet flavor even sweeter. And the amount of blood the heart pumped kept the entire stream warm. Venom filled my mouth thinking about draining the creature.

The lion bore its teeth as it roared, challenging me to fight back. I growled fiercely, waiting for an attack. It seized its moment and ran full speed towards me. I ran at it, meeting it in the air, snapping its neck at the collision and tackling him to the ground. I sank my teeth into the flesh, letting the hot blood pour into my waiting mouth. The monster in my calmed as the blood swirled through the venom, and soothed the hot burn in my throat. I felt someone approaching, a predator wanting my prize. I drained the lion quickly before turning my back on the prey and growling at the approaching fiend, protecting what I had earned.

Reality hit me quickly, the beast inside me slowing as I saw my sister's solemn face. I stood up, wiping the edges of my mouth to rid it of blood before looking up at Alice. I didn't have to even hear her thoughts to know that the look on her face meant that something had happened to Bella. I watched as Alice closed her eyes, replaying her most recent vision.

I saw a flash of my perfect angel sobbing as she stood in my room, placing a sheet of paper onto the bed and taking money from my wallet. She went to my closet taking a few shirts and a sweatshirt. She sobbed as she gripped tightly, apologizing to no one. I watched Alice's vision as it became unclear and blurred with indecision as Bella climbed into her car and began driving.

"What-?" Was all I could ask, out of shock.

"She either doesn't know where she is going, or she doesn't want me to know." Alice whispered painfully, "Either way, none of her ideas end in the Cullen house." I stood up, wiping my mouth on my sleeve, not even glancing back at Alice as I pulled keys from my pocket and raced to my car knowing that I would never make it in time to stop her. Alice followed, climbing wordlessly into the passenger seat as I peeled out of the forest and onto the open road. I heard the roar of the two other cars my family took as they followed closely behind us.

Other than Alice's carefully guarded thoughts, the two hour ride back to Forks was completely silent. The car rumbled as I pushed the engine faster and faster through the old country roads back to Forks. Alice remained focused on the dashboard as her eyes clenched shut looking for any sign of where Bella was. The only visions Alice got were unfocused and indecisive, filled with generic gas stations and highways. She stopped trying after growing frustrated as she focused only on the open road, restricting her thoughts only to shopping and trashy magazines.

Our house came in to view as I slowed the car and parked it hastily, jumping out of the car looking for any sign that Bella was still here or close. Her scent still lingered in the air as I ran through the house to my room, Alice trailing behind me. I could still feel her in the room, even if she had left over two hours ago. I walked carefully to the bed, unsure if I even wanted to read the letter that lay folded on the bed. Alice remained in the frame of the door as I picked it up, reading it reluctantly.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry to leave you with only this, but I knew if I didn't do it now, I would never get away. _

_All of your concerns, all of your fears that we weren't right for each other, I understand them now as I see how right you were. The love we had, while real at the time, may not have been what we had thought it was. _

_I was wrong to think I could just desert my family, despite how much I loved yours. I have to think about me right now, and I think the best thing for me is to get away for a while, clear my mind completely. _

_You and I both know we were never meant to be together, fate was never on our side. You deserve to be happy and I could never make you happy and be happy at the same time. _

_Maybe you were right when you left, maybe I do deserve a chance to be human and this is my opportunity to take it. I owe it to myself to find out. _

_Promise me you will try to move on, you won't look for death. You deserve more than I do to be happy in this life. And promise me that you won't look for me. I am asking you from the bottom of my heart, please, do not follow me. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Isabella Swan_

I dropped the letter, letting it fall to my feet. I dropped to the bed, sitting with my arms resting on my knees and my head in my hands. Alice walked forward carefully as to not set me off. She grabbed the letter, gasping as she finished it. I didn't look up as she watched me waiting for me to say something, to do something.

_Edward,_ Her mind shrieked. _Do Something!_

"What do you want me to do, Alice?" I hissed. She looked taken back and insulted.

"Find her! Fix this! Bring her home!" Her voice had reached a new octave with each demand, as she paced.

"She asked me not to follow her," I said softly.

"And she said she didn't love you," Alice argued, stabbing the words into my stomach. "You have to find her!"

"Alice-" I tried to stop her.

"No! Don't 'Alice' Me!" She yelled, "This isn't just YOUR fiancé. This is MY sister, MY best friend. It's Esme and Carlisle's daughter! She's headed down I-90! We can reach her in a matter of hours, Edward! We have to do something!"

"She doesn't want us anymore," I growled, still staring at the floor.

"Just this morning you two were in love! You don't FALL out of love like that! Something had to happen! If she didn't LOVE you, she would have done this in person, weeks ago. If she didn't LOVE you she wouldn't have agreed to marry you! And she wouldn't have taken your CLOTHES." The walls shook as Alice screamed illogical reasons for me to chase her.

"Alice, that's enough." I rumbled softly.

"It's not if you're going to keep moping and just sit here!" She shouted.

"ALICE!" I growled as the walls shook. "Get out of my room, get out of my room, and leave this alone!"

She stared at me, unsure of what to do before she turned around, leaving my room and closing the door behind her. My family stood downstairs as she ran down embracing herself in Jasper's arms, sobbing into his chest. I could hear the broken hearted thoughts of my family as they stood downstairs.

_There was never a doubt, never a glitch in her emotions,_ Jasper reasoned.

_Something had to have happened, she wouldn't just leave, not on her own, not like that. _Carlisle thought as he held Esme as she stood completely shocked.

_The bitch,_ Rosalie growled, _I knew that bitch would do this. _I growled at her thoughts, punching a hole into the wall beside me, plaster falling around the floor. Anger overcame me only seconds before a complete apathy followed. I fell to my bed, unable to move, entranced in the scent of Bella, staring at the letter that had been written hastily. The sun rose only hours later. Minutes, Hours, Days passed. Sunsets and sunrises took place and I was no longer sure what day it was. All I knew was that I couldn't live this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Everyone!  
Thank you so much for the sweet reviews that I have been receiving!!  
They make me smile, every time I open my inbox!**

**I'm sorry this chapter has been so awaited. I've been feeling a little uneasy about my writing lately, so I hope this is written well enough. It's all in Bella's perspective.**

**And I heard that this chapter got messed up through the site and such. I think it's fixed now! so sorry!  
**

**(Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all know by now, that I am not, nor will I ever be, Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, all of these characters belong to her. Regrettably.)**

**Read and Review!**

When you love someone you will go to any length to protect them. You will sacrifice your happiness in hopes that they will find a new life that won't endanger their life and the lives of their family, of your family. Not once in the months since Edward had left had I ever understood how he could leave for my safety. Not until a few days ago did I ever understand leaving someone and still caring that much.

I had driven for days, stopping only to get gas and only living off of bags of chips and drinks grabbed when I paid for the gas with the cash I had stolen from his wallet. I never let my mind wander, never letting it think of him or his family. I focused only on the open road. The only sleep I got were the few hours I parked in rest stops. I lost track of sunsets and sunrises. The time on the dashboard was irrelevant. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't know where I was. I watched the road and only the road, being careful to make no decision of where I would sleep or where I would stop for gas.

Rain continued to follow me as I drove my rumbling truck along the highway. My neck ached from a bad sleep in the bed of my truck and my body was stiff from the lack of movement. Unconsciously I moved my hand slowly up to the side of my neck, attempting to rub out the tension. The moment my hand, cold from the air vent in front of it, touched my skin, I could feel the raw scratch still left behind from the symbol of a life I was promised but never received. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and thoughts of Edward filled my mind.

The thought of his ocher eyes staring into mine the day he left to hunt, smiling as he caught me. The scent of him still left behind in his clothes that I took still lingered in my hair and on my skin where I had held the fabric so close to me as I slept. I could feel the granite, iciness of his skin against mine as he lay beside me in bed. I could hear his voice and the voices of his, of my family. I thought of the times that they had welcomed me as their own, caring for me like I was always theirs.

I started to worry as I wondered if he would follow me, if they would find me soon. I could never be with him again, not without endangering his life and his family's. Would he run off to the Voltura even after I had asked him not to?

Reality hit me as the sound of a car horn pulled me from my thoughts. Sobs were raking my body as an ad on a large 18-wheeler in front of me was growing closer and closer. I slammed on the brakes harder than my truck liked as it roared underneath me and the metal beast only seemed to speed faster. Going over 80 mindlessly, I tried desperately to brake the truck, to stop in any way possible. The truck ahead of me was completely stopped now in traffic as it tried desperately to get cars in front of it to move, more for my sake than his.

In slow motion, with no one to save me, I closed my eyes as my truck collided with the metal wall in front of me. I heard glass shatter as my body was thrown into the driver's window and the airbag exploded. Feeling my chest crack under pressure I screamed in pain. Brakes around me screeched and I heard screams of people trying to help.

In the largest amount of pain I had felt since the studio in Phoenix, I was still crying. I was no longer sure if I was crying in pain or crying for Edward. I prayed silently, hoping for death, knowing that if I were to be lying somewhere in a hospital, Alice would see me, and Edward would come. He would save me like I wanted him so badly to do right now, but I could never let him do that. Death was the only answer as darkness surrounded me.

I felt my body surge as it was being pushed on a gurney through too bright halls sickeningly fast. An oxygen mask was placed securely over my face and a brace kept my head only looking up and strapped to a board. Pain filled every nerve in my body as nurses surrounded me, pressing into my body with needles and cold hands, but not cold enough to make me feel safe again. I heard them speaking and words rarely made sense as I heard my name being thrown in.

"Isabella Swan, 18, Car Accident." A male followed the other nurses dressed in a grey jumpsuit. I blinked trying to understand why I was here and in so much pain. "Excessive bleeding on her head, minor cuts on her arms and legs, broken ribs from seatbelt and airbag," the man rambled as my head spun. I remembered the crash and I remembered why I was in the crash in the first place. A nurse caught my eye and began frantically trying to get my attention.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" She all but shouted. I tried to nod as I stared at her and couldn't speak with the oxygen mask pressed into my face. She moved it trying to let me speak.

"Yes," I moaned painfully, the whisper burning my chest.

"Good," She said almost happily, "Can you tell me your name?" She asked hopefully.

"Bella," I gasped.

"Alright, good, Bella! Okay, who can we call?" She asked trying to keep me awake as my eyes fought to close.

"No," I shouted, immediately regretting the octave as my body shook in pain. I felt tears well in my eyes as I began to beg, my voice barely a whisper, "Please don't call anyone. Please." My body shook and I heard shouting behind me. My eyes closed as the pain enveloped my body and I heard the nurse plead for me to open my eyes. I moaned as she placed the oxygen mask over me and the bed I was in moved faster. Darkness once again surrounded me and I hoped that it was finally over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Guys! I hope you're digging the new twist on the story. I sure am! I could really use some reviews to help me out. I know the story is a bit rough, but I haven't had a beta!!  
Let me know what you think!!**

**Signed,**

**Not Stephanie Meyer.**

I wasn't sure how many days had past, how many times I had been asked to come out of my room. I wasn't sure how long I had stared at the unmoving ceiling completely void of any emotions or any thoughts that didn't send me into dry sobs thinking about the most precious thing I had ever had that left because of what I was.

I had listened to Alice sob into Jasper's arms and Esme into Carlisle's. I had heard endless rants from Rosalie shouted at Emmett how she knew that 'the human' would do this, all the while Emmett just sat heartbroken, wondering how his sister could do this to her family.

Jasper tried to reason with me, telling me that no matter what she wrote, he felt how passionate she was and how she would never leave unless she felt it was in my interest. I knew that it was his place as my brother to tell me this, and not for a second did I believe it.

My family moped along with me as they silently wished I would get out of bed, wished my catatonic state wouldn't last long. The misery overwhelmed Jasper and in turn only made everyone else worse off. I knew what I had to do, and I would go to any extent to do it.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted from her room running into the hallway out of Jasper's arms as I reached my closet, grabbing clothes and throwing them into a bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Carlisle, hurry!" I neared my door as I realized they would be in here in any second, and I couldn't get past them. I ran to the window, swiftly jumping out of it, running quickly praying that I had gotten away when I was tackled by a screaming pixie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She seethed as she hit my shoulder, knowing it was doing little damage. I didn't try to fight her as she shouted obscenities and sobbed telling me how stupid this decision was.

"Alice, please," I said exasperated. "Just let me go," I begged. The entire family was no outside surrounding us and there wasn't a chance I could make a break for it. I sank into the ground as she hit me again and again, as Jasper walked over to her picking her shaking body from mine and held her in his arms as she continued to scream. My entire family was completely clueless as she yelled.

"How could you do this to us? Again! You can't do this! She made you promise! You can't leave us! Don't you dare!! They'll know she isn't dead! They'll track her down! They'll track us down!" Alice voice was hysterical as my family clued into what she was saying.

"Alice," Carlisle said firmly as he walked to my side, kneeling beside me as she silenced.

"Edward, where were you going?" He asked, not accused.

"I had to leave, I couldn't stay here," I said with less emotion than even I had intended.

"Son, were you leaving to Italy?" He asked disappointed. I stared at the sky above him and nodded slowly. Esme gasped and Emmett growled, my entire family's thoughts arguing my decision.

"I can't do this," I said breathlessly, knowing that if I didn't find some way to end this that Emmett would hold this moment against me anyway.

"Running isn't an option," Carlisle confirmed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, we are all devastated that Bella has left, but we can't let that tear us apart. We are a family, and we will stick together no matter what happens."

"You would be better off without me," I whispered.

"Don't even talk like that," Esme scolded. I closed my eyes, feeling the disappointment emanating from my family.

"Edward-" Alice began before being hit with a flash of a vision of Charlie arriving at our house with a letter in hand. I opened my eyes and stared at her as we all heard the cruiser pull up. Hidden in the trees all of our attention focused on a gruff Charlie walking to the door. His thoughts rang in my mind as he stood in the door way.

_How could I have done that? How could _they _have convinced me to do that? The Cullens are good people and their son loves Bella and she loves him. Why would they ask me to do this? Will she even want to see me again? Will she ever forgive me? I want my daughter home, but I can't ask her to come home, not after what I did. _

A flash of Bella sobbing pulled into his mind, the memory littered with blurred edges and the scent of booze. Had he been drunk? I saw him kick her out, telling her that if she loved me she could no longer live under his roof. I saw him demand that she break apart the relationship as she sobbed, refusing. She said she couldn't as she pulled out the chain that I had bought for her to place the ring on until she was ready to tell everyone. She showed him the ring as he reached out, snatching it from her neck, telling her the engagement was off. I watched as she sobbed, begging him not to do this as he kicked her out. I saw him as he called Billy, blaming him for not being able to contact his only daughter, blaming him for anything that happened to her. Billy only sounded pleased.

I watched as he pulled his hand up to knock on the door only to decide against it, placing the envelope on the frame of the door, and walking gruffly to his car. I stared blankly at the envelope knowing what it held.

"He knew," I gasped staring at the now empty driveway.

"He knew…what?" Alice asked, unhappy that she was missing piece of the puzzle. I stood up and Emmett moved defensively to keep me from running. I dropped my bag, waiting for Jasper to move so I could run to the door. I reached the envelope and tore it open, only to find the ring I had given Bella sitting on the chain in the bottom. I pulled it out, pinching it between my fingers as Alice walked slowly to me watching it trying to piece it all together.

"He thinks she's here…" I mumbled to myself. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I don't understand," Carlisle admitted. "Where does he think Bella has gone?"

"He was drunk the night we went hunting, he told Bella that if she didn't end our relationship that she couldn't live there…" I said slowly, still trying to understand everything. "She showed him the ring, and he took it. She told him that she would never leave me and she ran…"

"We have to be missing something," Alice said with furrowed brows as she began to pace.

"She goes from telling her father that she will never leave you and then suddenly she is writing you a letter telling you that it was over?" Alice looked at me seriously, "It doesn't add up. And why didn't I see ANY of this? I'm so attuned to Bella that I would have HAD to see something like that happen."

"The mutt was there," I growled, understanding that if anything had happened it was his doing.

"What could he have said that would make her leave you?" Alice scoffed.

"She could have chosen him," I paused, feeling the sword in my stomach twist. "to make Charlie happy."

"Edward, you're being so daft! There's no way she would have been willing to refuse to leave you despite the fact that she would lose her home for you if she was planning on leaving you!" She argued.

"Alice, please, stop. She left and she asked me not to follow her. It's over," I said completely miserable, unwilling to let the hope that she still loved me affect me.

"You're so unreasonable!" She shouted, "Bella is-" Alice stopped midsentence, taking a step back as she was pulled into a vision. Jasper ran to her, standing behind her waiting to catch her as she immersed herself into the vision.

_I saw Bella as she drove, tears pouring down her face, no longer attempting to protect where she was as she drove carelessly. The car swerving as she seemed to be dazed. A car blared it's horn as she pulled into reality and slammed on the brakes. I saw the truck crash as glass shattered around her and the air bag deployed, her face twisting in pain. I shouted in pain watching her as she opened her eyes only once, still sobbing as she closed them again fearing that she would never open them again. _

_The vision flashed forward to Bella being carefully pulled out of the crushed truck, her leg in an awkward position and her chest breathing slowly. I watched anxiously as the EMT placed a brace around her neck and tried desperately to stop the bleeding as the ambulance sped through the trafficked road to a hospital._

_Forwarding to the hospital, Bella woke up while being rushed to the ER on a gurney. Begging for them not to call anyone, not to call her father, her body went into shock, shaking and crashing. Pulling the bed into a room a crash cart was grabbed as the nurse announced the heart failure. A nurse pulled open Bella's shirt, placing the paddles on each side of Bella's chest. A shout of CLEAR was yelled into the room as nurses stepped back and the body of the love of my life lurched upwards as a nurse placed her hand on her neck informing the room of the rising blood pressure and the heart beat._

I watched the vision fade away as Alice pulled herself out of it and I desperately tried to hold onto it. Alice sat, now collapsed on the floor where Jasper held her as she tried to grasp reality.

"We're leaving," I said completely sure of myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I know this chapter i really rough and I'll probably pull it and rewrite it soon, but for now, I wanted to publish it. This might be it for a while until I can get my head on straight for the rest of the plot, but hopefully not too long!**

**Review and let me know if I should keep going!!  
**

"We're leaving," I said completely sure of myself. Carlisle placed a hand on my chest, stopping me before I got too far.

"Son, what is going on?" He asked sternly.

"Bella is hurt," I said simply, pushing past him walking pointedly at my car.

"Jasper and I will ride with Edward," Alice said as Jasper helped her up. "Carlisle and Esme, you follow. Rose and Em, you guys go with them."No one declined her leadership as we all went to our cars and began to drive the longest drive of my life.

Two sunsets and two sunrises passed as we neared the accident site, the glass still lying in pieces on the concrete. I gripped the wheel too tightly as my fingers indented the plastic. I smoothed it out, tapping my fingers lightly on the wheel as I saw the exit in the distance that would take me to my angel that was lying so broken. Arriving at the hospital, we parked in the dark garage, as to not attract unwelcome attention to the sunlight and our skin, and walked directly toward the desk.

"I need to see Isabella Swan," too hurried and too distraught to dazzle, I demanded.

"Sir," _No matter how beautiful you are_ "It is past visiting hours, I can't allow you to her room. However there is a nice waiting room down the hall," Her voice was slightly in awe of my family and slightly angry that I was so direct and uninterested.

"Ma'am," Carlisle began, stepping beside me and grabbing her attention, "What my son meant to say much more politely was that his fiancé was in a wreck and no one was alerted. I am a surgeon, and I understand the procedures of hospitals, but I severely insist that at least my son get to see his fiancé." Carlisle kept eye contact as the poor woman's mind went blank.

"Room 137," The nurse said breathlessly as she pointed my entire family in the direction. Carlisle nodded and thanked her graciously as I led my family to the room at the end of the hallway. A doctor emerged from her room, eyeing us carefully as I walked past him hurriedly.

All of the lights in the room were turned off and Bella's scarred face was resting silently against a cheap pillow, only lit by the light flooding in from behind the cheap shutters. I walked slowly to her side as Carlisle instructed everyone to give us some privacy.

I reached the bed and didn't need the heart monitor's beep to hear the strong beat of her heart. her breathing was steady, although almost hollow as if it hurt to breath. I listened to Carlisle's thoughts as he read the chart that hung on the door of Bella's room.

_Severe bleeding on the neck, concussion, chest internal bleeding._ Carlisle's mind began reading the details of her resuscitation and her treatments. All I could focus on was how restless Bella seemed as she slowly began to wake up as her breathing became shallower as it did every morning when she awoke. Her body stirred lightly and she groaned breathily. I placed my cold hand on her face as it twisted in confusion.

"Edward," She whispered softly, seemingly glad I was here. She smiled before her eyes shot open and her heart began to race.

"Edward," She said hysterically as tears formed in her eyes, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Shh, Bella," I cooed, "It's okay, calm down, I'm here."

"But why?" She gasped, not calming down at all.

"Bella," I stammered unsure of what to say. "I thought-"

"I told you to stay away," She sobbed gripping her sides in pain.

"Bella, please, don't cry." I pulled my hand away from her bed quickly. "I'll leave, I'm sorry for coming."

"Edward," She cried, "I don't want you to go, but you have to." Her tears slowed as I grabbed her hand with one of mine and wiped her wet face with the other.

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly. She struggled for breath as she tried to explain.

"You can't be here, you have to get as far away from me as possible. You can't marry me," She whispered.

"Bella, I won't ever leave you," I promised. "If you think for one moment that I could ever find someone as right for me as you, Bella, you are wrong. And if you're worried about Charlie, he brought this," I held up the necklace from my pocket, "He misses you and he's sorry."

_She's really scared, Edward._ Jasper thought pointedly.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked as I watched her slowly shake her head. "Please, love, you have to tell me."

"After I left Charlie's house, J-Jake stopped me," I growled, knowing that maybe she had chosen him.

"Bella, if you choose him, I understand, you didn't have to run," I said softly.

"Edward, that's not it. I love you and only you." She choked as she continued. "He threatened me, telling me that if I didn't call off the wedding, if I didn't leave you, he would," He sobbed as she thought more about this.

"Bella, what would he do?" I asked carefully, holding her hand securely in mine, watching her warily.

"He promised to kill you and your entire family." She sobbed as tried to find any way close to me. I helped her sit up as I wrapped her in my arms, holding her tightly as she shook. I couldn't help as my heart soared, knowing that she really did love me. As much anger boiled in my stomach towards the mutt that tried to tear us apart, the love for Bella overtook it.

"I couldn't let him do that, Edward. I couldn't put all of you at risk like that," She sobbed into my shirt, and held to me tightly.

"Bella, he could never harm us." I reassured her, softly whispering.

"But the entire pack could," She relented. I stopped, almost fearful that my family was endangered by a jealous teenage werewolf.

_He wouldn't! THEY wouldn't! _Alice thought angrily. Jasper tried to keep the anger down in the hallway as Carlisle shooed them all to the waiting room, avoiding causing a scene.

"Bella, do you want me to go?" I asked.

"I can't ask you to stay, knowing that they are so willing to kill all of you if they even think you're with me." She cried quietly as I rubbed her back.

Her heart was racing as a doctor entered the room and she held to me tightly. The doctor cleared his throat as I unwrapped my arms from her. She clung to me desperately.

"Don't leave," She sobbed. I smiled, as I unwrapped her once again.

"Never," I promised, as I moved off the bed, still holding her hand as the doctor began to check vitals and mark the charts.

"Well, Isabella, it looks like your fiancé has arrived just in time," The doctor said nicely, "After two days of observation and no concerns, I'm happy to release you as long as you promise to take it easy."

"Okay," She said mindlessly as she watched me as if I would disappear if she looked away.

"Mister…" He looked for my name somewhere on her information, finding it nowhere.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," I spoke softly, looking away from Bella.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, we were very lucky to stop the bleeding when we did, she lost a lot of blood and hit her head pretty hard, but other than the stitches and the minor concussion, she is doing very well." He confirmed. "Just sign here and you're free to take her home when you wish." I grabbed the clipboard, signing on the line, thanking the doctor. Bella moved to sit up, still in the hospital gown.

"My clothes aren't exactly in great condition," She mumbled.

Alice moved into the room happily carrying a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're okay," She sang as she handed her the clothes. "I can help you change, Bella," She insisted. Bella nodded and I turned to walk out of the room.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"I'll be right outside," I promised and she nodded in response.

I stepped outside, closing the door behind me as Alice began to help her change.

"Does he hate me?" Bella whispered softly. I felt my heart break as I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Silly Bella, he could never hate you." Alice promised her.

"I couldn't just stay, I couldn't put you all in danger like that," She cried.

"Bella, why don't you leave the fighting and protecting up to us, okay?" Alice asked. "We promised to take care of you, and we promised to do whatever it took to keep you safe and happy. You're family, and we will do anything for family. You should have just talked to us." Alice was understanding and sensitive as Bella nodded and cried softly. Soon Bella was changed and Alice had her in the wheel chair that was waiting for her.

I wheeled her out to the shaded carport where Jasper sat in the Volvo and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie in the Mercedes. Carlisle stepped out of the car, walking over to us.

"Bella, it's great to see you again," He said happily as he kneeled next to her in the chair.

"You too, Carlisle," She said softly, blushing.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned. Bella nodded holding up two prescriptions.

"I need these filled though," She muttered. Carlisle took them from her, recognizing the pain pills and promising to fill them.

A window of the Mercedes rolled down and Emmett stuck his head out. "Hey, Squirt, should we strap you into the wheel chair or do you think you can handle not running off? I'm in the mood for a good fight anyway!" I growled as Rose smacked Emmett hard across the back of the head and Esme scolded. Bella blushed and laughed.

"I missed you too, Emmett." She called back. He smiled happily as he stuck his head back in the window, rolling it up. Carlisle walked back to the car and got in as Alice got into the passenger seat with Jasper, opening the door for Bella and me. I picked her up gently from the chair, allowing her to wrap her arms around my neck as I carried her to the Volvo.

"You're not driving?" She asked in shock. I smiled down at her and got lost in her eyes for a second.

"I'd rather be with you," I whispered honestly. Her head seemed to spin as she closed her eyes and rested against my chest. I ducked perfectly, angling us both into the backseat, closing the door and allowing Jasper to drive.

"So," Bella whispered, "What now?" I looked to Alice, not being a part of any of the plans I felt clueless.

"We're going to a hotel tonight, we can figure out our next move there." Alice said happily. Bella nodded.

"And then?" Bella asked quietly.

"Then…" Alice trailed off staring unsure at Jasper. "Then we see what our options are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Everyone**

**Chapter 7 here! I hope you enjoy it. I fixed chapter four from all the confusion. Thank you guys for pointing it out. I got a little carried away with my copy and pasting. Hahah. **

**Review review review!!  
**

_Completely catatonic, I awake in a black space. Nothing around me, nothing near me. I can feel the cold chill to my breath as my chest heaves up and down and I sit up. I move, unsure of where I am, looking for any sign of life. Like a light was switched on, I could see a spotlight ahead of me. I run, reaching the edge of the white light and Alice appears and begins to wrestle with the now present wolf that soars through the air out of nothingness at her. As another wolf flies through the air, taking down the outnumbered pixie her eyes catch mine as she looks at me in pain before closing them one last time as her small frame is torn in two. _

_ALICE, I scream. Nothing. No words, no movement. I'm stuck as the world around me, like a platform begins to spin. I see Carlisle and Esme, surrounded by wolves on all sides, standing back to back whispering goodbyes. Wolves move slowly then fast, attacking their prey and dismembering it. I sob as the room spins again and the light I see is now focused on Jasper as he tries to run to Alice's body before a wolf takes him down. I scream as the room spins faster, showing me Rosalie as she sobs over Emmett's still body and a pack of wolves surround them. _

"_YOU!" She screamed, staring at me with cold, fiery eyes, "You did this to my family!" I tried to apologize, tried to say anything, but nothing came out as the wolves once again began to encircle her. And finally, the room span slowly, showing me an image that I hated so much. _

_Edward stood before me, the same cold and distant eyes that haunt me from the moment he left after my birthday. _

"_You killed my entire family," He seethed, "You should have let me go. It should have been you." I sobbed as the russet wolf I knew to be Jake suddenly appeared, running pointedly to a statuesque Edward, tackling him and sending him flying to the ground. I begged him to stop, but once again I remained voiceless. The wolf stared at me with humored eyes, grabbing the still body of my angel and dismembering his head from his body, keeping eye contact as he did so. _

"No!" I screamed, sitting straight up in a bed I didn't recognize. The room was dark as I woke up in a large, expensive feeling bed with down pillows and satin covers surrounding me. Sweat covered my body as my heart raced and my breathing slowed to a normal pace.

My body was still sore and my neck and face tender as I moved to stretch in the bed. I sat up, hissing out of discomfort as I looked around the room, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. The sun shone through the dark and heavy curtains, only letting a crack of light into the room.

"Edward?" I asked warily, unsure of where I was and if I was here alone. Had he left because I told him I didn't love him in that letter? Or had he left because he knew that I was right in leaving in the first place?

I felt my heart race as I tried to move quickly to find the end of the expensive linins. I felt tears blur my vision, hindering my escape. The door opened and before I could see who it was I felt the cold, strong arms around me, embracing me as I felt tears fall down my face.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked as he rocked me gently.

"Bad dream," I murmured.

"It was just a dream, love," He whispered. I nodded into his chest, pulling away and drying my eyes before Edward unwrapped the covers from me. Offering a hand to me, Edward helped me out of the oversized bed and walked me to the bathroom, promising to wait for me.

I nodded as I entered the exquisite white, marble bathroom. The bathtub stood alone in the center of the room and ottomans adorned the walls. I walked over to the shower, looking at the intricate plumbing system, trying to figure out how to work the faucet. After pulling and twisting anything I could see, a simple button was glowing a dull red. I pressed the button, giving in to my lack of devices as the shower turned on and the button glowed green. I sighed as I looked over at the designer towels next to the designer sweats Alice had brought me.

After the warm water, and the ache in my muscles was released by the steam and the jets around the shower, I stepped out, feeling almost refreshed. I quickly dressed and got somewhat decent and left the bathroom to find a waiting Edward.

"You didn't actually have to wait right here," I laughed, noticing he hadn't moved from the spot.

"Oh, but I did," He joked. I smiled as he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the door into a bigger, more luxurious living room. The family sat, seemingly engaged in their own activities as I looked around at the furniture.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked in awe as the room sparkled. "Do you have a house in South Dakota I'm unaware of?" Edward laughed as he pulled me to a couch.

"While we do own a number of houses that you have not been debriefed on," Edward said almost jokingly, "this is not one of them. This is the presidential suite of a local hotel." I gasped, my jaw falling open.

"You might wanna close your mouth, Squirt," Emmett joked from the couch, not even looking away from the video game on the screen. "That's a great way to catch flies." He laughed as he stayed engrossed in the game. I shut my mouth and stared at Edward.

"The presidential suite?" I said still slightly in shock.

"Bella, please don't worry about it," Carlisle said, looking up from his book and smiling sweetly. "We needed some extra room to spread out anyway." I nodded slowly as Edward kissed my cheek, holding me around my waist, leading me to an empty loveseat next to Esme and Carlisle's couch.

Alice and Rose looked up from their magazines, Alice smiling widely, and Rosalie just staring as if she were trying to figure me out. I looked smiled awkwardly and looked down at the floor. Edward grabbed my hand from my knee and held it tenderly in his.

I saw Esme moving towards me with a silver tray, adorned with expensive and delicious food. My stomach growled at the thought as she giggled.

"Room Service?" I asked still in shock that they were spending so much money. Edward rolled his eyes, taking the tray from his mother and placing it in my lap. I began gorging away and Esme smiled, satisfied.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, clearly amused. I nodded with my mouth full of bread and grabbed the juice on the tray, taking a drink and swallowing the large amount of bread.

"All I've had are bags of chips and hospital food since I left Forks," I admitted. Esme looked at me discouragingly and I blushed.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked between bites of pasta.

"Well, the first time," Edward said casually as I felt my eyes widen. How many times had I woken up and gone back to sleep? "You slept about six hours. You woke up and you were in a bit of pain so Carlisle gave you some of your medicines and you fell back asleep pretty easily."

"And the second time?" I asked unsure if I wanted the answer or not.

"A little bit longer," He said evasively.

"Edward," I whined, now needing to know the answer.

"What was the last count?" Emmett said loudly from the couch, still intently watching the screen. "Fourteen hours?" I choked as I took a swig of juice, causing Edward to take the tray from my lap allowing me to cough freely.

"So we've been here for a full day? Not to mention the time I was in the hospital?" I started to panic as I took another drink and quickly got up from the couch. Edward placed the tray on a table and watched me as I began to pace.

"God, I'm so stupid," I muttered under my breath pacing, chewing on my pinky nail as I stared at nothing in particular.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked tentatively.

"You guys have to leave," I mumbled. "No, wait, you stay. I'll leave. I'll go back to Forks. You guys will get along better if you go somewhere else. I can keep the pack at bay. I probably led them right to you." I said, slapping my hand into my face. The room was silent as even Emmett's game was completely silent.

"You don't have a car," Alice reminded me happily.

"Then… I'll… take a bus." I tried to reason as Edward scoffed.

"I can't risk your entire family for me," I whined as I plopped down on the loveseat again and put my head in my hands.

"Bella, don't be silly," Esme said softly, "The family isn't in its entirety without you in the first place." I sighed giving up.

"And when you're all dead there won't be a family at all," I muttered under my breath.

"The wolves don't even stand a chance," Emmett laughed from the couch.

"There are more of them," I stated plainly. "Apparently enough to make it effortless."

"We can take 'em," Emmett said thrilled.

"You're not fighting them," I said completely positive I was right. Emmett pouted and stared at me angrily.

"So basically we run?" Emmett asked as his mouth twisted as if the words were soured.

"Either you all run, or you all die. There are no other options," I said angrily as I stood up slowly. "I need to take a walk," I muttered rubbing my hands on the side of my head.

"Would you like some company?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded as we walked out of the room. His hand remained tightly by his side, careful not to take mine.

"You have to go soon, they'll find you." I mumbled plainly as I was careful not to look at him as he stopped dead in the hallway we walked down. I stopped a few feet in front of him and turned in his direction, still staring at the floor, knowing that if I looked at his perfect face I would lose all conviction and ask him to stay with me.

"Bella, do you want me to leave?" Edward asked completely dejected. My head shot up in shock, never imagining he would have to ask that question.

"Edward, I don't ever _want_ to spend a second away from you, but-"

"Then marry me," Edward said strongly. "Marry me and we will fix this together."

"I want to, but we can't fix this!" I cried as I started to feel the tears in my eyes. "Edward, there is nothing we can fix, if we get married YOU die. I can't put you at risk like that." He walked slowly to my side and placed both hands on my face, holding it steady.

"Isabella, I would die away from you, with or without the pack. If we're together, we will fight this, fight it together, no matter what that means." His voice was but a whisper as his face grew closer and to me.

"But, I…" I whispered as I tried to come up with some argument.

"Look at me right now and tell me to leave," He whispered.

"I can't," I sighed as he smiled.

"Then marry me, Bella," He begged, his face only centimeters from mine.

"Okay," I agreed, never being so sure as I felt his cold breath swirl on my cheek. He smiled as he pulled my face closer to his, kissing me passionately as the cold touch on my skin sent electricity through me. My knees fell weak as he pressed me against the wall of the hallway, kissing me fiercely as my hands went from my side and snaked between us around his neck, pulling him closer and then running my hands through his already disheveled hair. He pulled away, allowing me to breathe and he kissed my neck and lifted his head to watch me. I smiled as I caught my breath.

"I love you," I said breathily. He laughed as he kissed my cheek and took my hand in his as we walked back to the suite.

"Oh," Edward laughed as we stopped outside the suite. "Only you could make me forget…" I stared at him as he let go of my hand and kneeled on one knee.

"Let me do this right," He said softly.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" He asked sincerely as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out my ring on the necklace. He removed it from the chain and held it as if he waited to put it on my hand.

"Yes," I giggled as he placed the ring on my finger and picked me up happily and carried me into the suite. The family smiled as we walked in and Edward placed me in his lap on the seat we had occupied before. And for the first time, I felt some light of hope that we could fight this together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! **

**Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think! Next chapter is on its way!**

**I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes, I am beta-less. **

I watched the clock carefully as each minute passed. Edward mindlessly rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I watched as Emmett and Jasper were fully involved in the game they played and Alice and Rose in their fashion magazines. Carlisle and Esme were curled on an oversized chair reading silently.

I bit my lip as I stared at the wall, worried senseless. The game paused and Emmett started whining as Jasper turned to me looking completely desperate.

"Can we _please_ figure out what we're going to do?" Jasper begged the family. "This has got to stop, Bella."

Carlisle and Esme looked up from their books, marking them and setting them on the table beside them. Alice and Rose looked up from their magazines and Emmett tried to start the game to no avail without Jasper's controller. Edward's head watched me as he raised his eyebrow. I blushed as I chewed on my lip.

"I don't know what to do," I sighed in defeat.

"We know that," Jasper said shortly, my anxiety and fear getting to him. Edward shot him a glare and I dismissed it. Jasper sighed and looked apologetically at me and I nodded.

"What I don't understand is how Sam would even allow this," Carlisle said, speaking clearly. "Our pact clearly says that unless we harm another human or invade the reserve that they are not to harm the any of us."

"Maybe they see our relationship as harming her," Edward said quietly. Jasper rubbed his temple as emotions increased.

"It just doesn't make sense," Carlisle said as he stood up, and began to pace. "Sam wouldn't concede to this."

"They're wolves, what did you expect?" Emmett said disdainfully.

"Well, we can't just run. That puts Bella at risk if we're always traveling and having to look over our shoulders." Edward stated releasing my hand and joining Carlisle in the pacing.

"We could FIGHT," Emmett suggested, annoyed. I wanted to debate, but Esme answered first.

"We're not fighting them," Esme said civilized. Emmett huffed as he slunk back into the couch. I let out the breath I held when he suggested it.

"We could arrange a meeting," Carlisle suggested reasonably.

"And when they find out that I have been with Bella for the past three days and that we're still engaged? They would kill her, too." Edward questioned. I felt realization dawn on me as if the sky had opened up.

"It's the only way," I gasped. The room stopped moving as I jumped up.

Alice dropped her magazine as she suddenly closed her eyes, entering the inevitable vision surrounding her. Edward tightened his grip on my hand protectively and became rigid. I watched as a growl built in his chest as Alice came out of the vision.

"My truck, how bad of condition is it in?" I asked Alice who watched me, uncomfortable with the vision.

"Pretty bad," She said slowly.

"Bella, stop this now, that's not an option." Edward demanded as he looked me in the eye, his voice unrelenting.

"And Carlisle, you know how hospitals work better than any of us, you could rig it so that my record disappeared. We still have my clothes that were torn and bloodied. We just throw those off some cliff with the truck." I rambled as Edward shook his head releasing my hand and closing his eyes and placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, what is it that you're proposing?" Carlisle asked carefully as I quieted.

"I'm _proposing_ that I kill myself," I said happily. Esme gasped and my eyes widened as I tried to correct myself. "Oh, rather stage my death."

"You can't just give up your life like that," Edward whispered, clearly disapproving of my idea.

"YOU are my life. All of you are my life. Everyone will move on, and the wolves will forget about the Cullens." I nearly sang.

"It could work," Alice said thoughtfully.

"It's the only way!" I said energetically.

"We don't know that," Edward warned, "And if they follow us? If they track us and find you ALIVE?" Edward asked.

"THEN we fight, only then. But they won't! If they think I'm dead, which with enough evidence they will, then they leave you alone. You move and the Cullens are just a distant memory." I explained.

"Bella, there has to be another way." Carlisle said as he slowed his pacing and watched the wall.

"Please, you all have done so much to keep me safe, this is the only way to make sure that we are all safe. Let me do this," I begged. Carlisle watched me and turned his head to Alice who nodded slowly.

"We can't ask you to do this," Carlisle promised.

"You're not asking," I said sure of myself. "How quickly can we do this?"

"It'll be dark in about an hour or so, Emmett and I can go to the truck." Rose suggested. Carlisle shook his head.

"That won't be enough to convince police that she's dead," Carlisle commented.

"The hospital doesn't discard the biohazard trash until tomorrow. We go tonight after dark, her blood will be easy to find. It will have all of her clothes in it from the wreck, and the gauze with her blood." Alice spoke slowly as Edward shook his head.

"And her records?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Simple. Her records are all in one room. Jazz and I can replicate the security codes, we can get you in and out within an hour." Alice confirmed. Carlisle nodded and Edward exhaled exasperatedly as he stood up.

"This is absurd," Edward growled.

"Edward, please," I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "This is the only way that I get to be with you, the only way that we'll be together." Edward sighed as he closed his eyes and sat back down. He pulled me to him as I blinked the tears back and he grabbed my hand in his lovingly.

Looking me in the eyes he asked Alice, "How do we do this?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he relented and smiled sadly. Moving his free hand, he dabbed the tear away. I smiled as I leaned into his hand and Alice cleared her throat. We broke our gaze and watched her as she took everyone's attention.

"When you go in to remove the records, I'll get the evidence. We'll take it to the cliff that Emmett and Rose are at. Edward and Bella will stay behind and we fly home because there can't be any suspicions that we weren't home. We keep the truck in the forest and when we arrive home, Edward throws the truck off. Rose calls the police there from an untraceable number, by the time they find her wallet, find her blood and test it we'll have been home for a week. Edward and Bella stay hidden here, I can make an entirely new id for Bella, have it mailed here before the service is even over. We all fly to Alaska and we start anew." The plan was extensive and I hardly kept up.

"It won't be feasible if I'm not there," Edward sighed. My heart sank and I realized that he was right. Jasper looked at me as my emotion shifted, drawing Edward's attention.

"You need to go back to Forks if we want this to be believable," I mumbled. "I can stay here alone."

"Bella, you're not staying anywhere alone. Not if you're in danger," Edward muttered.

"We'll stay behind," Rose spoke up for the first time. The room turned their attention to her as they waited for her to continue. "No one will be surprised if Emmett and I aren't there. Bella and I were never the best of friends, if we make it known that we were on a second honeymoon or a vacation, no one will even suspect it. I can make a call on a payphone here. You guys clean up with the pact, make sure no one follows. Bella stays in safe hands and no suspicions."

I watched Edward as he tried to find a way to argue her proposal, but he found none and nodded.

"We leave tonight," Alice said completely positive. I felt my heart drop as I realized I would be away from Edward for over a week. Edward sensed this and held me closer to him, kissing my head sweetly. I curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to call Charlie," I said nearly letting a sob escape my throat. Edward nodded as he held me to him. I took a deep breath, tucking my head under his chin and inhaling his scent.

"It's getting dark," Alice said softly, seemingly apologetic that she broke up the moment, "Carlisle, we should go. Esme, you can come with us. Emmett and Rose, you guys go get the car, and please try to avoid any alerts." She begged. I looked up and Emmett pouted as him and Rose got ready to go. Alice and Jasper grabbed each other's hands and left the room only leaving me and Edward.

I sighed as I moved from his embrace and stood up. Edward followed me carefully as I reached the phone, a heavy feeling in my chest as I dialed the number. A few rings passed and I waited as I bit my lip out of anxiety.

"Chief Swan," The gruff voice answered, sounding even older and more tired than usual.

"Hey dad," I said, almost regretting the decision I was about to make.

"Bells? Is that you?" He called hurriedly into the phone.

"Yeah, dad, I wanted to call you and tell you that I'm not mad. I'm not with the Cullens or anything, I just needed some space from everyone for a while," I felt a sob growing in my throat, like a rock I had swallowed, "I just wanted to call and tell you that I was safe."

"Bells, I'm sorry, really. What happened… I… I don't have any excuses." He whispered softly into the receiver.

"I forgive you, you didn't mean to," I said back, fighting the tears in my eyes. "I just needed to call you and tell you that I'm safe and that I love you."

"I love you, too," Charlie said softly.

"Listen, Dad, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon okay? I love you." I tried to end the conversation quickly before I lost control.

"Bells, wait, I, er, just wanted you to know that no matter what happens that I'm happy that you found Edward and I just want you to be happy…" I could almost see Charlie rubbing his neck awkwardly and I nearly broke down in happiness and mourning.

"That means a lot, really," I said, my voice cracking, "No matter what, I love you."

"You too, Bells. Be safe," He said wrapping up the conversation.

"Bye, Dad." I whispered as I hung up the hotel phone and took a shaky breath before feeling the sobs take over. My knees went weak and I felt Edward's strong embrace surround me and pick me up.

"You don't have to do this," He whispered against my hair as he held me and my sobs slowed.

"Yes, I do," I whispered back, clutching to him. "I have to if I want to be with you." Edward became rigid as he held me to him and sat back down on the warm bed I felt like I had just crawled out of.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked pained. I nodded slowly as he placed me gently on the bed, lying next to me and allowing me to wrap myself around him.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered as I clung to him, fearing what else was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright, Alright... Calm down._

_I know, I haven't updated in... over 6 months..._

_See, I thought I lost vision of this story, and then I got inspiration... but that was like 5 months ago... Then I just got really lazy and didn't want to divvy up what i had written into chapters._

_So, tonight I finally did that. And In one LARGE update, you will be getting 6 chapters and over 12k words. You're welcome._

_I've gotten a crazy amount of love from you guys about this story and i love hearing it. It makes me want to keep going. _

_This will be my last A/N until the last chapter I upload tonight. Again: Show me the love guys!_

* * *

BPOV

"I don't want you to go," I whispered as I clung to him. His arm wrapped around me, holding me even more tightly against him.

"I know," He murmured back, running his hand through my hair and curling it around his fingers. I took a deep breath, sighing into his chest. His body was rigid and his thoughts were far away.

"You're angry," I said pulling away from him slightly to look into his eyes. He sighed and his eyes closed, as if he was ashamed to look at me. I touched his face and felt his cold breath swirl against my hand as I rested it against his cheek. He remained stiff as I ran my thumb against his cheek bone and his eyes remained closed.

"I'm sorry I made you angry," I whispered, afraid that I was the reason for his distance. He placed his hand over mine and pulled it from his face, and moved it between us, lacing our fingers together.

"Isabella," He whispered, opening his eyes slowly. "I could never be angry at you," He promised.

"But you are angry," I said softly.

"I'm angry that I have to leave you after I promised I never would. I'm angry that a pubescent werewolf is trying to kill me and my family and is putting you in danger, just for his own selfish, lustful desires. I'm angry that you have to give up everything and everyone in your life just so that you and I can be together. I'm angry that I can't be more for you." With each statement his words became heavier and heavier, guilt and sadness lacing his voice.

Tears welled in my eyes as I gripped his hand tighter and moved closer to him once again. He let go of my hand, allowing me to curl into myself and allowing him to embrace me fully.

"How long do we have until you have to leave?" I asked almost silently from his embrace.

"They will be home within the hour," He whispered into my hair. I felt my stomach drop and my breath catch.

"A-And then you'll be gone?" I asked, hardly able to form the words.

"We will be leaving as soon as possible, yes." He said almost apologetically.

"And you'll be back?" I asked almost desperately. His body became rigid for only a second before it relaxed once again.

"I'll always be back," He promised.

"How long?" I let my mind continue to conjure up questions.

"Alice, Jasper, and I will all reach Forks in two days, Carlisle and Esme will be there by tomorrow morning because they are flying. They will get the news that you have gone missing and there is reason to believe that you are…" He quickly moved on, unwilling to say that I would be dead, "and when we get home, we will be informed. We will pack up the house, and we will attend your _ceremony_, then we will leave."

"How will you explain all the absences? You were camping when I left, then you went home, left again, and come back to find me dead," He cringed against me as I said this and continued, "and now you're packing up and leaving?"

"We will make it clear that when we realized you were missing, Alice, Jasper and I went to Phoenix thinking that was where you had gone, we will explain that we searched for you for days, trying any place you had mentioned in the past and when we couldn't find you, we gave up. The memory of you will be too painful for any of us to bear being so close to, and we will leave." His voice was mechanical as if he was reading the instructions, or as if he had been repeating them to himself.

"So you'll be gone for…" I asked letting the end linger for his answer.

"Seven Days." He confirmed. I gasped at the length of being away from him.

"Will all of that really take that long?" I asked, hoping they had just calculated wrongly.

"Alice can't see much until after seven days, she believes we will be followed, so we'll be boarding different planes and driving to separate places until she's sure no one is being followed and we will all meet in Alaska." He explained.

"Can't I just meet _you?_ I could just be with you while you try to lose them." I begged pathetically.

"Bella, I'll be watched the closest, if they even think that you're around we are both dead, and I can't let that happen." He argued firmly. I nodded as I took a deep breath.

"We can do this," He whispered into my ear as he lifted my face to his shoulder, letting the cold breath swirl around my ear and neck. I shivered visibly and he smiled as he moved his head to kiss my neck tenderly. I whimpered a little at the feeling of his cold lips against my still sore neck and he became stiff, almost like he was debating on if he should pull away. I kept my hands wrapped in his shirt as he kissed my neck, my jaw and moved slowly to my lips. I moved one hand away from his shirt to his messy hair, running my fingers through it. Our lips moved in sync as he rolled us so I was above him and his hand roamed from my hair to the small of my back as our feet tangled and he supported all of my weight as if it was nothing. I felt his cold lips move with mine, giving way as his tongue slowly ran over my bottom lip, causing chills to fly through my body. My lips parted, granting entrance to his icy tongue into my mouth as it danced across my teeth and moved with mine. I gasped at the new sensation, feeling a barrier between us crack as he moved his hand under the hem of my shirt, the frozen digits of his fingers on my spine. I ran one hand down his side and up his chest between us as he sighed into my mouth, the crisp breath on my tongue.

A door opened and slammed shut in the living room and I gasped at the sound. Edward pulled away slowly and kissed my lips chastely once again. I waited for an apology I didn't want to hear, and happily never received it as he straightened my hair and my clothes, kissing my lips one last time before sitting us up on the bed.

With only a single knock and a smooth opening of the door, a smirking Alice walked in. Edward propped me in his lap as Alice giggled and placed a mountain of bags on the floor next to a set of dressers.

"I bought you some clothes," She said happily as she began to throw designer clothes into the drawers, folding each item just so.

"Since you'll be here for a few days, I took the liberty of getting you some decent clothes. I stocked the fridge in the kitchenette with some things for you to eat, stuff to drink. Room service of course is available whenever you want it. I bought you a few books, some toiletries, and magazines. Emmett and Rose are going to be here with you, but I still can't see anything for certain in your future, and I'm pretty sure that's because I will be with the mutts soon which is really messing me up with anything in the next seven days. So, just in case I'm missing something, please don't leave the hotel room, okay? Not until I give the go ahead. Got it?" Alice asked watching me carefully.

"I promise, Alice," I groaned, thinking of an entire week in one space, no matter how lavish.

"Good," She said. Her smile faltered as she made eye contact with Edward. "Now that that is settled, it's time for us to leave." Her voice was soft and cautious as I closed my eyes and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me tighter as he placed his face in the crook of my neck and kissed it.

"I love you," He whispered softly.

I felt a sob build in my chest as I placed my hands on his arms and held him to me. I nodded, not trusting my voice as he removed me from his lap and stood up. I opened my eyes and saw his heartbroken eyes looking down at me as he pulled me off the bed and walked me to the large living room. I felt tears building in my eyes as I trailed behind him, holding onto his arm he offered me.

Rosalie and Emmett sat curled on the loveseat as the rest of the family stood, waiting to leave. Alice ran up to me, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek and running back off to Jasper who only nodded, and I could see in his eyes how I felt as my emotions echoed onto him. Carlisle and Esme walked to us together, Esme embracing me gently as a mother would do. I felt my strong front crumble lightly as she pulled away from me, telling me to be safe. Carlisle touched my shoulder gently as any father would do, and reminded me of my medicines and what to do if I was in any pain, warning me to stay out of any dangerous predicaments since I technically do not exist. I agreed as I felt my eyes sting with tears as he wrapped his arms around me, telling me to be strong and pulling away, leading Esme over to the door next to Alice and Jasper. Everyone in the room pretended to have their attention occupied on something or someone else, but I could still feel them watching us.

I stared at my feet as Edward moved in front of me, shielding me from everyone's glances. I moved my hand quickly, wiping away the traitor tear that slid from my eye.

"Bella," He whispered softly. Another tear fell down my cheek as I refused to look at him and concentrated on the floor, "Isabella, please look at me," He begged.

Slowly I lifted my head up to stare at his chest, unable to look at his eyes, knowing that if something were to happen in Forks, I could never see him again and it would be all my fault. His cold finger ran under my chin, urging it lightly upwards to look at him. My vision clouded with tears as I saw his golden eyes staring into mine, sadness lacing his features. I felt a sob force its way through my throat as I fought it back, so only a hiccup passed through my throat as I refused to break eye contact with my angel.

"I love you," I whispered. My voice trembled and shook as I wobbled lightly. He steadied me by wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love you so much more," He promised as he held my unsteady form in his immovable one. Only seconds passed that felt like minutes when he whispered sadly, "I have to go, love."

"You can't leave me," I whispered into his ear, sobs raking my body.

"I promise I will see you soon," He urged as I clung to him. "You will be back in my arms, I promise." I shook as he placed his hands from my waist to my arms that wrapped around his neck and slowly unwrapped them from him. He steadied me before letting go of me completely. Trapping my arms in his embrace he hugged me once more.

"Be safe," He whispered, before kissing the top of my head and walking painfully slow away from me. I grabbed the back of a sofa to remain steady as his rigid form walked out the door and the remainder of the family followed. I shook lightly as I used my sleeves to wipe my eyes as I pushed myself away from the sofa and to the door of the hotel room.

"Bella," Rosalie called, a hint of disdain still in her voice

"Whatever you have to say, Rose, I don't want to hear it," I hissed as I walked more pointedly to the room, careful not to trip.

I got to the frame when she whispered softly, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry you have to sacrifice so much, and I wanted to thank you for being so concerned for my- our- family."

I stopped, paralyzed in the door as I nodded and moved forward, closing the door behind me, and falling back upon it, sliding down the expensive wood and to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain from the bruising and began to sob. Could I really last another week like this?


	10. Chapter 10

Her warmth filled my cold body as she wrapped herself around me, and I could hear the minds of my family, invading the time with the only one I wanted to be with.

_Edward, we have to go,_ Alice urged, fear lacing her thoughts as she tried harder to see through the darkness of her visions, only to find exhaustion and comfort in Jasper's arms.

_Son, we can't linger,_ Carlisle insisted.

_We'll take care of her,_ Emmett promised protectively as I sighed, taking in her scent one last time.

Moving my hands from her small waist, I pulled them to my neck where her arms clung desperately. I grabbed each arm tenderly, yet firmly, dragging them slowly to her sides as her body shook desperately. I placed my hands on her waist, steadying her as she swayed. She stared only at my chest where her tears had discolored my shirt. I embraced her one last time, quickly and sweetly, kissing the top of her head.

"Be safe," I whispered, praying that she would listen. I let go quickly, as she steadied herself on the back of the overstuffed loveseat and I turned quickly, unable to look at her face without losing all conviction. Carlisle was holding the door open as Esme walked out gracefully and Jasper led a worn Alice out the door. I followed swiftly and tensely, dreading the upcoming week as I faced what I was causing Bella to give up.

Walking down the dark hallway, shaded from any incoming sun, we walked carefully to the parking garage, careful not to let our skin give us away.

_She was so afraid,_ Jasper thought, letting his mind wander back to Bella as we walked into the dark parking structure.

"We just asked her to give up her entire life, what do you expect?" I whispered lowly as Jasper turned slowly to look at me, raising one eyebrow.

_Not when we decided that, Edward. When she realized she would be spending a week. I'm almost certain she's not expecting you to come back. _He thought carefully.

"If the wolves think she's _gone_, they're not going to even think about hurting any of us," I said, almost laughing that she was so ridiculously worried about _my_ safety.

_God, Edward, you honestly think that's why she doesn't expect you to come home? _Now it was Alice entering our conversation. _Could you be a little thicker?_

"You honestly think she's afraid that I'll…" I trailed off, wondering if she was still so unsure of my promises.

"…Leave her and not come back?" Alice finished for me, "Yeah, I do."I sighed out of frustration. All of her fears, all of her pain because of a promise I had broken so long ago.

We reached the cars, as I pulled my keys out of my pocket, climbing into the driver's seat, and unlocking the doors so that Jasper and Alice could climb into the backseat. Carlisle and Esme pulled out of the garage, leading us to the airport. We followed in silence until we reached the airport's shaded parking structure, where Alice and Jasper wordlessly slid out of the back and into the Mercedes. Carlisle nodded as he waved us off and I took the lead, not even waiting for Jasper to start the car.

The open road greeted us as the sun shone off the dry Midwestern farms. I focused solely on the road, careful not to let my mind wander to the days ahead. Would I be able to act like the love of my life had died? I had felt that pain before, and acting was a part of my lifestyle, but did I want to reenact how I felt those miserable days when I thought she had flung herself off a cliff? Could I face her grieving father and mother and her friends when I knew I would go back to Alaska and see her again?

My head nearly ached with questions and frustrations as I realized how tense my body was, how rigid my posture was and how tight my grip was on the wheel. With more than two days left in this car without my angel, returning to Forks without her like I promised myself I wouldn't do, I braced myself for the most painful acting I had ever done.


	11. Chapter 11

"We've kept close surveillance. Charlie has received the call that her truck was found with a large amount of blood in it, a personal touch from Rose. Clothes and ID were found in the surrounding area where a recent number of animal attacks have occurred in and around that body of water. With a little more research in our favor, it turns out that bodies lost in that particular area are rarely recovered due to the surrounding implements." Carlisle confirmed.

"Also, thanks to another anonymous husband, we have another witness that a woman fitting Bella's description and her truck took a horrible turn off of the cliff, and as the car sank, the woman never resurfaced. Out of shock, he called the police unsure of what else he could have done." Carlisle paused and chucked without humor, "You can think Emmett's extensive imagination for that one."

"And Charlie?" I asked void of emotion.

"He's a wreck, as to be expected. I went over before he received the call, explained that she had left you a note and you, Alice, and Jasper had gone to try to find her, hoping that you could. He mentioned getting a call from Bella that she was safe, I told him I would inform you and ask you to come home." Carlisle said professionally.

"I'm a few minutes from Forks, now. My first stop is Charlie's and I will be home soon after. Thank you for the update," I muttered into the phone.

"My pleasure, son," Carlisle said softly and interjecting, "And please don't forget, Edward, he could still be in denial, or he could be grieving. Either way, you must use your judgment in which it would be best to plan and explain our departure. Good luck," He ended. I shut the phone with a snap as I entered the familiar street of Charlie's house. I fought the urge to stop the car and turn around now, back to Bella, ask her to rethink all of this until the putrid scent of werewolf filled my senses and I felt a growl fill my chest. Had they been keeping that close of a watch for her? Would they really go through with killing all of us?

I pulled into the driveway, parking behind the cruiser, happy to see the gray skies of Forks. I wrinkled my clothes easily, balling them in my fists tightly, and I ran a hair through my already disheveled hair, messing it up further. I didn't have to fake the tired appearance, as the dark lines had already come under my eyes from stress. Misery from the thought of Bella being so far away, the thought of her giving up her life for this, filled me, allowing me to channel the emotion.

Slowly and reluctantly I walked to the door that my I had knocked upon for so many times, and the door that I would never knock upon again. I could already hear Charlie's thoughts as he sat at the kitchen table, police reports in front of him as he examined them.

_Brown hair, average height, slim… It could have been anyone. Someone could have stolen her truck, Karma could have gotten them… The blood was tested positive to be Bella's… _I paused, hadn't Rose used extra blood? Had they tested that as well? _This can't be happening. The seat belt was torn, the door open, and everything of hers was found… Witness reports are positive no one surfaced. She could have surfaced where they didn't see her. They could have been blinded with adrenaline… She can't be…gone. She's my little girl, she was my little girl… _I heard his breathing change and become heavier and his thoughts more morbid as he began picturing all the bodies the Forks Police Department had found of bodies that had drowned in nearby waters and he tried to place Bella's face on the bodies.

Before he could do this, I had to stop him so I wouldn't see it as well. I pulled my fist up slowly and quietly pounded the door. _Bella?_ Did he really expect it to be her? _Stop this, Swan. Reports prove it, you can't keep believing she's still out there. You have to face this, dammit. _

"What?" Charlie growled as he swung the door open fiercely. His eyes were red, and his breath smelt strong of coffee and beer. He was unshaven and it was obvious that he hadn't showered in days. His face fell when he looked up from the ground to me. His heart picked up speed as his hand instinctively began to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh," He began awkwardly.

"HI, Charlie," I mumbled, mirroring his tired posture.

"Carlisle said you've been out looking for Bella," He said softly. _I'm still surprised he went chasing after her, even if he had no idea where she was going. Does…Did he really love her that much? _

"I did, Alice and Jasper came with me, they said it was a good idea… I never found her." I muttered. "But, Carlisle told me that she called you?" I asked with a little hope edging in my voice for affect. Charlie cleared his throat.

"She called me three or four days ago," _has it been that long since I've heard from her? _

"So she's safe?" I asked, almost letting my voice sound happy.

"No, Edward, I got a call," Charlie's voice cracked as he rubbed his neck with more pressure. "I think you should come inside, take a seat," He said, gesturing me into the house. I nodded mindlessly, trying to mock the posture of an awkward teenage boy. I wrung my hands and walked to the couch. He sat stiffly on the arm chair across from me, staring blankly at the floor.

"Charlie, listen, I know she left because of me, and I wanted you to know, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I drove her away from you, if I did anything to her that you know of, I want to apologize now. I loved her, Charlie, I really did. I don't want her to be afraid to come back to Forks, so my family and I are leaving. We discussed it when I got the note. Carlisle talked to a hospital pretty far away, and there's a spot open for him, I just think …"

"Edward, stop, I got a call…" Charlie interrupted my rambling.

"I know, Charlie, she's safe, but I want her happy. I just want her to know that I'm sorry and that…" Charlie raised a hand stopping me.

"Edward, I got a call yesterday," I decided to interrupt him again, feign as much ignorance to Bella's current state as possible.

"Is she staying with Renee?" I asked, finishing his sentence.

"Dammit, Edward," Charlie yelled, slamming his fist on the chair and standing up, "She's dead!" His voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears and he stomped to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I stared at the floor.

"But she called…" I argued feebly, trying to forget momentarily that in one week, I would see her again.

"A day before they found her car, splattered in blood and abandoned…" Charlie's voice sounded gruff as if he had calloused himself.

"She can't be…" I gasped.

"She is!" He shouted, sitting back down on the armchair, staring intensely at the wall behind me as I shook my head slowly and he downed his beer.

"Charlie…" I said quietly, "I'm… I'm so sorry…" I acted as though I was close to tears, my voice cracked and my body shook as I breathed as if the air had been knocked out of me.

"Me too…" he whispered almost silently.

"Are they sure?" I asked, my voice cracking more as if I were about to begin to sob. Charlie only nodded as he gulped a swig of beer.

"I… I have to go…" Charlie nodded mindlessly as I got up clumsily, feigning shock.

"There's a… service… in two days," Charlie mumbled. It was my turn to mindlessly nod my head as I walked towards the door. Charlie remained in the living room as I reached the door.

"She really loved you," He muttered almost so quietly that if I had been human, I wouldn't have caught the statement.

"Thank you, sir," I said softly as I walked out the door, closing it behind me. I reached my car and realized that I could hear him as he sobbed. Guilt flooded me as I realized he would never see Bella again because of me, because of our lives together.

I floored the gas as I backed out of the driveway and down the street, racing to get home, happy to get to our home, ready to get away from the idea of her really being dead.

I pulled into the driveway of a house that felt less and less like our home. I entered the doors, Alice and Jasper expertly packed away necessities and electronics, and Carlisle and Esme were moving boxes downstairs effortlessly.

"Welcome home,"Esme said happily as she saw me. _That doesn't sound right at all anymore._ She thought to herself. Carlisle and Esme placed the boxes in a pile by the door, and Esme ran to hug me.

"Thank you, Esme," She unwrapped her arms from my stiff form as watched me as a mother would.

"How did it go?" She asked quietly, her tone significantly more somber.

"He's a mess, doesn't want to believe it, but has no other option." I muttered. Carlisle nodded as Jasper and Alice continued packing.

"What can I do?" I asked, filling the silence.

"None of the bedrooms have been packed, yet. You could start with yours." Carlisle answered me as I agreed and began up the stairs.

"Boxes are in the hall, dear!" Esme shouted as I neared my room, boxes in hand. My still had the faint smell of Bella in it and I was happy to once again be embraced with her scent. Even though I knew I would see her again in less than a week, I still mourned for her. My room felt colder without her in it and everything felt wrong.

The sky was already darkening as I began to fill boxes. CDs were placed strategically, keeping the original order the same. I removed the expensive stereo system and packed it perfectly in boxes with foam and packing materials. I taped the boxes expertly and marked them accordingly.

Night passed and the sun rose again, with only more packing filling each day. Only two more days until I would see Bella, and the thought made me only want to pack faster and get there sooner. I wanted to break the charade and take her far away, save her from this, save her from her staged death, but I couldn't. Alice and Jasper had already sent her new ID in the mail, seamlessly cracking the system that could only be hacked with decades of knowledge and experience.


	12. Chapter 12

What felt like weeks later, the house was packed and all the arrangements were made. Items were to be shipped, furniture to be picked up by charities and all utilities to be put to a stop. I sat in an all black suit in the living room as Esme and Carlisle graciously descended down the stairs, as Esme held on to Carlisle's arm. Dressed in all black, both of them walked to the couch as well.

"Are you ready to do this?" Carlisle asked as Esme watched me sadly. I shook my head as I stood up.

"Not at all, but we have to do this," I said trying to convince myself. They only nodded as we began walking to the door. Alice and Jasper were already at the door, Alice in a chic all black dress and Jasper in jeans and a t-shirt. Funerals were never a fun experience for the empathic members of the family, and we opted for him to stay home and take care of arrangements. Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek as she slipped from his embrace and out the door after our parents.

_Stop doubting that this is the right thing to do, she was sure that this is what she wanted to do, not even a hint of reluctance. _Jasper's thoughts urged.

"And when she sobbed after speaking to Charlie for the last time?" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"She needs to mourn a little, too, Edward. Let her," He said thoughtfully. "Just because she's mourning, doesn't mean she will regret this."

I grumbled a response and walked out the door without anything else said. I climbed into the backseat of the black Mercedes as the drizzling rain hit the windows.

_We can do this,_ Alice thought optimistically. I nodded and looked out the window, watching trees and pavement passed until the car slowed outside the old church building.

I walked in to be met with the expected putrid scent of werewolves, I felt the growl in my chest, but refused to follow through and suppressed the rage inside. Carlisle and Esme led as Alice and I walked slowly behind them.

_He's not here,_ Alice's mind thought, a hint of shock in the tone.

"Who isn't here?" I whispered quieter than a human could hear.

_Jacob,_ She all but screamed. I looked up, seeing the faces of Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry and the rest of the pack and even Billy, but no Jacob. Did he feel ashamed? Did any of the wolves feel any remorse? Albeit Bella isn't dead, to them she is. And do they have no shame but to show up at the memorial of someone whose death they caused? Carlsile and Esme stopped at an aisle and ushered Alice in. I tried to move past Carlisle and towards Sam, only to be met by Carlisle's hand against my chest, pushing me towards the pew.

_Calm down, now isn't the place,_ He urged sternly. I nodded and growled softly, walking to sit by Alice.

I looked around the church, seeing who had come to be met with what seemed like half of Forks High. Jessica and Lauren were there, crying only for the attention of their respective boys' attention. Mike and was there, thinking nothing except that he was so close to getting Bella to leave the 'Cullen Kid' and to fall madly in love with him, and of course hook up with him. I suppressed another growl and moved on. Angela sat, a handkerchief in hand, sobbing lightly into the fabric, Eric rubbing her back and comforting her. She had seen Bella just days before and now her best friend was gone.

I was heartbroken at the thought, but the worst sight was the one on the front row. The gruff police chief of Forks was wearing a ratty and faded black suit, his shoulders hunched and his body raking for quiet sobs. Next to him Renee sat huddled in Phil's embrace as she wailed. Both parents mourning and devastated. Alice promised they would move on, but was this even worth it?

The ceremony started, the preacher speaking personally and in generalities. I let my mind wander to the different attendant's mind. I focused on Sam's as his hands rung together.

_How could this happen to her? Why was she so far from Washington? Charlie doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this. Hell, Cullen didn't deserve this. She was finally happy. _His thoughts made me shake with a series of emotions ranging from confusion to rage.

Alice placed her hand on me, asking me to calm down, to wait for the ceremony to end. He didn't know why she ran? Did he not understand that he's the reason? That his pack killed her? My mind raced quickly, forgetting momentarily that she was really alive in a hotel in the Midwest safe.

The service couldn't have lasted any longer and after the ill-fitting inspirational music and a very limited slide show, the lengthy preacher closed the service and the room that was filled with tears and quiet sobs and gasps for air, was now filled with the shuffling of feet. I scanned the room, searching for the group of the large adolescent boys and found them quickly. I maintained a look of apathy and disbelief as I followed while Sam wheeled Billy out the back with the ramp as the pack followed. They exited through the back door and onto the field into the rain.

"Are you happy now?" I yelled out through the pouring rain. Sam turned swiftly on his heel and walked towards me, leaving Billy under his umbrella alone.

"Edward, we're all sorry for your loss, we will all miss her greatly, of course we are not happy," Sam tried to reason. _He's mourning, he's looking for someone to blame. _

"I'm not LOOKING for someone to blame," I growled. "I know the reason she left was your pack, I know you're the reason that she's dead!" I yelled. The anger in me was honest and unadulterated as I shouted and Sam moved closer, the pack fleeting as if we were about to fight. Sam held out his hand, holding everyone back as he moved forward.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" He asked carefully. I ran full speed to stop only a few feet in front of him.

"You threatened my family, for what? A teenage boy's hormones? You're sick and you drove her over that cliff!" Sam looked as if he had taken a bullet as he was accused of killing Bella._ Threatened his family? How are we to blame?_

"Edward, I don't know where you're getting your information, but-" Sam began. Was he that good at acting and shielding his thoughts?

"Don't give me that!" I yelled, "You agreed to KILL my family if Bella didn't end our engagement and for what? Jacob's emotions?" I felt my body lurch forward, stopped by Carlisle's granite grip on my shoulder impeding my movements. Sam stood up straighter as the pact members moved closer.

"I would never agree to that," Sam said sternly, "We have a pact." _Stop searching my thoughts, I have no answers for you, I would never harm your family unless another human was harmed. _I stepped back and hit Carlisle's chest. Carlisle steadied me by placing a hand on my shoulder. If he knew nothing, than Jacob was the only one that was hell bent on our family? It made sense, but where was Jacob now? Fear struck me as realization met my mind at full speed.

"Where's Jacob?" I growled.

"He left again," Sam mumbled.

"Where did he go?" I demanded.

"I don't know. He doesn't tell us anymore. He just gets up and leaves," Sam muttered quietly. I began to pace as I realized who else had been there that night.

"Why did you let him to do that to her?" I hissed at Billy in the chair under the black umbrella.

"He's my son, and he told me if I didn't, that he would leave again. I didn't know that he would leave either way. I told him it was a bad idea, but he is first my son and I wanted him home. I am truly sorry," Billy amended. His voice was filled with guilt as he began to wheel himself towards the car. I shook lightly as Sam watched me carefully.

"Edward, what is going on?" Sam growled as I tried to calm down by pacing. I only shook with more rage at the thought of how this all came to be.

"The night that Bella fled Forks, she and Charlie had a fight provoked by beer, Jacob and presumptuously Billy. After Bella left her home in tears, Jacob must have threatened my family in some manner regarding my son's and her relationship. Bella, being the selfless girl she was, she fled. Alice was unable to see where she was given the circumstances," Carlisle said solemnly.

"Edward," Sam said quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you or Bella ever got the impression that we would be willing to go that far. We would never harm your family and if we're the reason that she's…gone… I'm so sorry." I nodded slowly, pacing mindlessly as I watched Sam turn slowly and lead everyone to their cars.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice gasped as she pulled out her phone and dialed furiously. I turned quickly, trying to read her expression since her mind was blocked as quickly as she had her thought.

"Jazz, get everything ready, we're leaving now." Alice demanded in the phone.

_Mourn,_ Alice said sternly. I instantly fixed my posture to a hunched stance, my shoulders caved and my head down. I wiped my face for effect and left the church courtyard, listening to the apologetic thoughts of everyone in town as I passed by them.

We reached the car as Alice and I climbed in the back once again and Carlisle and Esme in the front. We kept the somber outlooks until we passed the large group of mourners.

"Alice," I said hurriedly, "What's going on? What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything," She said slowly, as if she was thinking about each word individually.

"Alice-" I growled, despite the scolding look form Esme telling me to calm down.

"Edward, I didn't see anything. That's the problem!" Alice said as if it were obvious. "The past few days, I've been trying to check up on Bella, but I see nothing. I figured it was because of the wolves around, but I've never had that problem before unless I'm with the wolves or unless what I'm looking for is with the wolves. And I know that they aren't _with_ any wolves, since we've talked to both of them. But that doesn't mean that wolves aren't around them that they don't know about." Alice was speaking quickly, but I was keeping speed.

I felt a growl rumble through my chest once more as I thought about that mutt so close to my Bella. I needed to see her, to keep her safe myself.

"What is-" I began to ask before getting cut off quickly..

"Vancouver. Your flight leaves in three hours, I'm calling Rose and Emmett, they'll be on a flight in less than one." She stated as if she had read my mind.

"Thanks," I muttered. She nodded as she dialed her phone furiously once again, speaking quickly, but leaving Rose in a panicked state getting everything together. I could hear Bella in the background asking what was going on. I couldn't even begin to describe how much I longed to hear her voice say my name, how much I craved her warm skin against my icy touch, and how desperate I was to be surrounded by her aroma once more.

"We'll see you in a few hours," Alice said sweetly into the phone and snapped it shut.

"I can see their landing at the airport. Jacob can follow, but he won't be on the same plane, and no car will drive there quickly enough. You'll have time to get her away." Alice said smoothly. "I can see us arriving at the Alaskan home alright, if that's what we decide to do, but things start to get a little fuzzy from there. Sometimes they are a completely dark, and others are as if Jacob had never even threatened her."

"He wouldn't dare come to our home alone, would he?" I asked livid.

"For once in my life, I have no idea," She said frustrated. She curled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, her mind focusing on trying to see the future. Her head began to ache as she rubbed her temples out of frustration. Carlisle pushed the Mercedes quickly to the house, rolling his window as he pushed the car into park. Jasper walked briskly to the door that Alice sat beside, opening it quickly and pulling out Alice's balled form and holding it to him wordlessly. Esme and I got out of the car silently. I walked to the door as Jasper carried Alice to her Porsche, placing her in the passenger's seat, proving that she was indeed upset.

Esme ran over to Carlisle's open window, kissing him sweetly on the lips before turning away to my Vanquish. I could hear her disappointment at having to leave his side.

"Carlisle, you'll arrive first, there's a flight that leaves in a few hours to Vancouver," Alice informed quietly from the seat before Jasper shut the door. She looked up and looked as tired as a human that had missed a few nights rest. "Book five seats, first class, of course. We'll all follow you." Carlisle nodded before Esme spoke.

"And the furniture?" She asked worried about her favorite items and the items that we all had grown attached to.

I waited by my Volvo while Jasper threw me the keys from several yards away at the porsche. I climbed in with enough time to hear Jasper's quick spiel about the movers picking everything up tomorrow. That was the last thing that had to be set as Jasper climbed into the canary Porsche. We began the parade out of our former home and the race to the Seattle airport.

Anxiety and restless filled me as I waited to be near Bella once again, having her safe in my arms. The short drive gave me more than enough time to doubt my ability to ever look at Bella without feeling guilty for letting her give up her life for my family. Could I touch her and love her as much as I so desperately wanted to, despite the knowledge that her father and her mother and her friends would never be able to love her the way they wanted again? I pushed the mocking demon back into the depths of my mind as we neared the airport, fronting my emotions and getting ready for the longest two hour flight of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

The lumpy overstuffed chair that once seemed so comfortable felt like a rock as I sat motionlessly on it, staring blankly at the large screen that Emmett was so engrossed in. My hair was a mess and the clothes I wore were simple sweats from the hotel gift shop. I could hear Rose walking behind me as she carried in more magazines and some food from the kitchen downstairs. She set some magazines and a book in front of me, beside my untouched plate from breakfast.

"Bella, you really should eat something," Rosalie said, annoyance lacing her voice.

"I'm not hungry," I said, shrugging weakly and keeping my stare glazed as I chose a new place to stare.

"Did you even try?" She asked, exasperated. I shrugged in response.

"Here," She said, shoving a tray of fruits, steamed vegetables, and beautifully cooked chicken in my lap.

"I'm not-" I began protesting.

"Hungry, I know," She said, rolling her eyes, "Your stomach says otherwise."

"I can't eat," I refused. Rosalie stomped over to Emmett between him and his game.

"And I can't deal with this." She hissed, "Emmett, YOU get her to eat something." Emmett sighed, pausing his game and turning to me with pleading eyes.

"Squirt," He whined, "Eddie is going to slaughter us if we get you back to him all sick and hungry. Please eat something," He begged.

"Please, Bella," Rosalie said, playing her part in the pleading. Emmett resumed his game as I picked up the Fork and I saw Rosalie mouth a thank you to Emmett as she moved out of her way to sit across from me.

I halfheartedly picked up the fork and nibbled at the vegetables. I ate a few bites of chicken and some fruit, eating almost the entire half of the plate just to please Rosalie. But after a few more bites, my stomach began to churn with each bite, the food shifting in my stomach and roaring loudly as it did so. Rose watched me carefully and I heard Emmett's game pause when I dropped the fork and Rosalie now stood in front of me. I shoved the tray off my lap, realizing the all too recently familiar feeling as my body suddenly grew icy hot and my mouth filled with saliva.

I reached the bathroom in just enough time to empty my stomach completely of the undigested food I had just consumed, tearing at my throat as it made its exit. Tears accompanied the sweat and tension on my face.

I could feel my hair being lifted out of my face and off my neck and a cold wet rag being placed on my neck, easing the tension. Another wet towel was lying in a hand beside the porcelain toilet bowl, waiting for me to finish. My body heaved as my retching quickly became dry and painful. I grabbed the rag hastily and wiped my mouth off thoroughly. I leaned up against the cabinet that sat close to the toilet and closed my eyes, willing the nausea and the tears away.

I felt two slender, but strong arms pick me up and carry me to the bed, placing me gently down on the down pillows and stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hoarsely, trying not to cry. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're afraid, you're grieving, and you miss the love of your life," She said sweetly. I looked up to her with glassy eyes and she smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you the past few days," I said honestly, thinking of the numerous times I snapped at her and refused her help, despite her abnormal sweetness and caring.

"I haven't treated you much better in the past," She said just as honestly. "Besides, what you're going through is something that most people would never have the courage to do just for love. What you're doing is hard and brave, and I admire you for it. And I would be lying if I didn't expect you to be emotionally drained from all of this."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. The past few days she had bent over backwards trying to make me feel safe and comfortable and each time I denied her requests. She had never been so hospitable or warm to me and each time I was caught off guard. I only nodded slowly as I wiped my face with my sleeve, curling inwards and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Bella, I know that I haven't gone out of my way to make you feel comfortable in our family, and I might have even gone out of my way to make you feel the opposite for a while, but I want you to know that I really am glad that you're a part of our family now." Rosalie said bluntly. My head snapped up, staring at her in shock. "We would be a mess without you." She giggled.

"Thanks, Rose," I whispered softly, once again trying not to cry. She nodded as she grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed.

"Try to sleep?" She asked gently as I curled against headboard. My mind raced back to each morning I had woken up in a cold sweat or a screaming frenzy interrupted by Emmett, all from nightmares of the pack, of Jacob, killing my family. I hadn't slept for more than a few horrible hours in the past four nights and my body was sore from the lack of rest.

I shook my head as she nodded, moving to sit more comfortably in bed with me. A vibration rattled the bed, causing her to reach into her pocket and pull out her silver phone, flipping it open and placing it at her ear and sighing dramatically, surely expecting another check up from Alice for Edward to make sure I was alive. Only this time, instead of answering a series of questions, Rosalie only jumped up from the bed quickly, landing swiftly on her feet, grabbing a pair of jeans from a bag on the floor with a t-shirt and tossing them at me.

"Put them on," She mouthed as she raced out the door and began to speak too quickly into the phone for me to understand, but not too quick for Emmett whose game was already turned off and who had already began packing up their things and Rose raced to the documents.

"What is going on?" I whined to Emmett as he dashed through the room.

"Change of plans," He said shortly, running back out.

"Why?" I said to no one in particular.

"Bella, please, just get dressed. We have to go," Rose said quickly, but understandably. I sighed as I quickly got the clothes on and threw my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my already packed bag thanks to the rushing Rosalie.

Quickly rushed out the hotel door, Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me to the parking garage quicker than I could walk, causing me to trip. I hit the carpeted ground due to neither Rose or Emmett having a free hand. I stood up quickly as Emmett passed Rosalie a few of his bags and easily picked me up and hoisted me up as if I was just another piece of luggage. I hit his large chest as he followed his wife in large strides as the raced out to the car.

"Sorry, Squirt," Emmett apologized as I struggled uselessly to get down. "We're in a bit of a time crunch." I sighed, feeling completely lost and tired and too worn out to fight any harder. I was placed smoothly into the backseat of Rose's BMW alongside luggage as we sped towards the large sign reading Airport.

"I thought we weren't leaving for two days," I said warily.

"Change of plans," Emmett reiterated.

"Why?" I said anxiously, thinking of all the reasons we would have to leave sooner than planned.

"Honestly," Rose said carefully, "I don't even know the full story. All I know for now is that we're taking the flight that leaves in forty minutes to Vancouver."

"And then?" I asked, pressing for more answers like a child.

"And then we're in Vancouver," Emmett laughed. I scowled from the backseat as Rose took a sharp turn into the parking garage. I felt my head spin, leaving me light headed as I closed my eyes to fight the nausea that the quick turns weren't helping.

Before I even realized we had stopped, I was being unbuckled and pulled out the door. I was dragged at a more reasonable pace into the check in and through security, quickly escorted to the plane. Lost in the confusion of trying to keep up, I only did what Rose or Emmett asked as I was immediately led through the gate and put onto the plane, unsure of what was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright, so this is my last chapter in my GIANT update._

_Currently, I don't have anything else written, so I have no promises for you._

_I have a general direction, but I want to find something original and currently that isn't happening. I'll figure it out soon enough. _

_For now, enjoy and leave me lots of love._

_Feel free to PM me questions or comments :) I love your feedback. _

_Kthxbai  
_

* * *

My head was aching and sore as we took off, and only grew more tired as I feared the restless sleep. Had I actually fallen asleep and dreamt once more about the demise of my family and were I to wake up screaming and sobbing, I would have been humiliated and devastated in front of the entire plane.

Instead I sat anxiously, trying too hard to focus on forgetting my headache and weak body. A few long hours later and the plane began to land, descending roughly and stopping at our final destination. Emmett and Rosalie stood as the flight attendant began ushering out our cabin. Rose grabbed a few bags as did Emmett as they began walking. I contemplated standing up and my body ultimately refused as I tried to push myself upwards but failed.

"Bella?" Rosalie called worried. She dashed back to our seats as she knelt in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded weakly as I stood up, using all my effort, only to grab the chair in front of me for balance, holding desperately to not fall.

Without saying anything, Rosalie handed Emmett her few bags as she easily put my arm around my shoulder and supported most of my weight as we walked through the gate and into the airport as I weakly stumbled. I could see family members waiting anxiously for their loved ones, and all I could think about was how desperately I wished our family was in that mob. We walked in the line, moving slowly, hearing greetings and cheers as I stared tiredly at the ground as Rose all but carried me to the line that the family was waiting behind.

Not even seconds passed as we passed that line that I felt two cold arms snake around me and pull me from Rosalie and cradle me. I gasped, realizing the comfortable fit of my body contoured to his as the bronze hair reflected in my eyes as I looked up at his perfect face. I reached my hand out like a child, touching his face, as if I didn't trust myself to be awake. He closed his eyes at my touch and shifted his cheek in my hand so that his lips could brush the skin. I gasped at the small amount of electricity as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling his aroma and filling my senses with it. I felt a surge of warmth on my face as I was shifted in his arms and his lips brushed my cheek, kissing it sweetly and pulling away chastely as I opened my eyes in shock, watching the smile on his face twist into my favorite crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Ready to go?" He asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling my brows knit together as my already tired mind raced faster than it wanted.

"Home," He said simply as he began placing me back onto the ground. I nodded, unwilling to ask any more questions, despite the hundreds filling my mind. I felt my body become vertical as my feet reached the ground. He grabbed my hand as I swayed and felt my body nearly collapse as my knees gave out, sliding easily down to the ground by Edward's leg while he grabbed luggage with his free hand.

Too fast for human eyes, let alone my tired thought process, Edward was down on my level, making sure I was still in one piece despite the smooth fall. I saw Carlisle kneel in front of me as the feeling of a hundred eyes bore into my body as we made the spectacle of me falling.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked slowly, moving his finger in front of my face as any doctor is trained to do in the ER. I nodded as I tried to stand up, but Edward held me on the floor.

"Just tired," I mumbled.

"You've had days to sleep," Edward said, partly joking, but mostly scolding.

"Couldn't sleep," I murmured honestly against his shoulder as I snuggled closer to him.

"Have you been sick?" Carlisle asked as he placed his hand on my cheeks and forehead.

"On and off," I muttered, shrugging, figuring it best not to tell them about my lack of diet.

"You're in horrible shape," Edward scolded as he scooped me up into his arms.

"Don't blame Rosalie or Emmett," I begged as I felt him begin to walk.

"Of course not," He said simply.

"I missed you," I sighed, as his grip comforted me and I could already feel myself drifting to sleep.

"You have no idea," He sighed back, kissing the top of my forehead.

I looked up from his shoulder, only to see us at another ticket station as Carlisle bought two tickets to Anchorage and six to Seattle.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice growing more and more distant, but still genuinely confused and curious. "Why did plans change?"

"You're tired," His velvety voice soothed, "Just go to sleep." I could barely argue as I nodded and curled closer to his chest. I felt his chest expand and contract with each breath, only soothing me further as I felt myself drift further and further away.

"I love you, Isabella," He whispered as I descended into the best sleep I had had for days.

After what felt like days of uninterrupted sleep, I found myself once again in the embrace of my angel. I looked up sleepily at the dark surroundings as I found his perfect face peering down at me, smiling. I yawned as I stretched in his arms as he walked through the pitch black room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Hungry," I said happily. "Can we get food wherever you're taking me? Another hotel perhaps?" He laughed as he nodded.

"How about I get you settled in our bed in our home, and I bring you some things I picked up?" He suggested. I squinted desperately to look around the room to see the extravagance of this house, but was only met with pitch darkness.

"This is our home in Alaska, I just need to turn the generator on." He chuckled.

"That would explain the freezing temperature," I giggled. Edward walked faster to the room, placing me on a bed that I could hardly see as he dashed away.

"Edward?" I called out anxiously, finding the pitch black completely frightening.

"I'm lighting a fire, love," He called back. "I'm still in the room," I only nodded as a sudden flame erupted in a brick structure across the room causing me to gasp.

"Are you okay in here while I grab you something to eat and turn on the power?" He asked as he neared the door.

I nodded as I grabbed the large blanket around me and covered myself up, despite the jacket I didn't remember wearing already warming me some. The fire flickered, illuminating the room. The bed I sat on was a large four poster bed, elegantly designed and covered with a silky comforter and Egyptian Cotton, gold linens reflecting the embers surrounding the room. An large shelving structure occupied an entire wall. The room undoubtedly belonged in a Cullen household.

The door was illuminated by the hall lights, sending in the littlest flecks of light into the still dim room. Less than a few seconds later than the initial click of the hall lights, the room in which I sat was brightened and there was a tray in front of me full of fresh fruits and dishes that could be bought at a food market. I smiled as I picked up the fork, biting into the warmed mashed potatoes and the vegetable medley. Despite the lack of flavor, I nearly engorged the entire tray before shoving it away, unable to eat any more.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked scolding me.

"With or without purging involuntarily?" I asked seriously. He shook his head as he took the tray and placed it on a table across the room, moving quickly and sweeping me up in his arms.

"You should have taken better care of yourself," Edward warned as he cradled me on the bed.

"I wasn't not sleeping or not eating on purpose," I sighed. "I just couldn't."

"And why not?" He questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Fear, I guess," I mumbled quietly. "Something still doesn't feel _settled_ about this whole thing." Edward laughed a dry, pained laugh as I pulled away to look at him.

"What?" I whined as he shook his head, smiling.

"How is it that you are so in tune with everyone and everything around," He began in astonishment, "yet, I cannot tune into you for even a glimpse of what is going on in there." He said smoothly as he tapped my temple for effect. I blushed and cradled back into his chest.

"Is that why plans changed? Was I right?" I said, unwilling to look at his face as he answered.

"Yes," He said quietly and honestly. My heart raced as I stared at the burning embers.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, holding my hand as it sat lifeless on the bed. I nodded slowly.

"Will he find us here?" I whispered.

"Not for a while," He responded.

"And then?" I asked.

"We run," He says honestly again.

"I'm so sorry," I said breathlessly.

"Never apologizing for giving me an opportunity to be with you a second longer." He whispered strongly. I felt my eyes fill with tears and I only nodded, the silence soothing as the fire crackled.

"I'm sorry you gave up your life for nothing," He whispered, his voice clearly pained.

"I didn't give it up for _nothing_," I promised, "I gave it up for you and for our family. And I would do it again in a second." Edward remained silent as we sat and I fell back onto the pillows.

"Are you afraid?" He asked slowly.

"Not as long as I'm with you," I assured him. He entrapped his hand in my hair as he twirled it softly, humming my lullaby making it simple to lull to a gentle sleep, unable to worry about the problem at hand.

**_HEY._**  
**_READ THIS BEFORE YOU LEAVE ME ANOTHER REVIEW THAT MAKES ME WANT TO KILL SMALL CHILDREN._**

**_I said this TWICE. I am not FINISHED with this story._**

**_HENCE the "IN PROGRESS" status._**

**_Don't leave me a comment complaining that I didn't "end" it correctly._**

**_I didn't end it because THIS ISN'T THE END._**

**_I'm tired and have no inspiration, it was the END of the 6 chapters in one day. _**

**_Calm. DOWN._**

**_That said, please leave comments based on the STORY. Not on the "ending" since this isn't the end!_**

**_...no one is dead, either, for the four of you that asked..._**

**_I love you guys... for the most part. _**


End file.
